Só quero dizer que te amo
by Tia Tenten
Summary: Um grupo de garotas está fazendo planos para suas férias de verão, mas não imaginavam que uma banda com belos garotos iriam entrar no caminho! muita musica, conflitos e muito muito romance está pra vir! DEPOIS DE ANOS! CAP 7 ON! READY STEADY GO!
1. Chapter 1

Olá para todos!Gente, é a minha primeira fic então não me condenem...''

Essa fic eu dedico para meu primo Thiago e minha amiga Lina, que me ajudou muito pra conseguir postar.

Essa história é UA é tem musica, comédia e muito romance, espero que curtam!

Lembrando que Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei...mais o Neji, o Sasuke e o Itachi são só meus! Bohahahaha!

Legenda:

"Fala": normal

"Pensamento": _itálico_

"Musicas": **negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

Espero que gostem!

Ja ne!

Hyuuga Tenten-chan

Só quero dizer que te amo

Capitulo um – Apresentando os Condenados!

Uma tarde como qualquer outra, o sol estava quase se pondo na grande capital, Tóquio. As ruas com seus mesmos espectros de sempre, pessoas de todos os lados, algumas com presa, outras calmas, outras aflitas, algumas em grupo, outras solitárias, mas prestamos atenção num pequeno grupo de garotas de aproximadamente dezessete anos que passavam pelas ruas movimentadas e entravam num café local para se acomodarem.

Essas eram Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten (gente...ela não tem sobrenome, então não me crucifiquem!'') e Sabaku no Temari (esse é outro nome que eu questiono muito...nem deve ser esse...tsk tsk...vou ter que mudar o sobrenome do Gaara), simples estudantes colegiais do segundo ano do colégio publico local (antes de falarem qualquer coisa eu afirmo que o ensino publico do Japão é tão bom quanto o particular).

O que eu posso dizer...eram boas meninas!  
Sakura era uma menina de pele branquinha (que japonesa que não é? Olha falo das japonesas mesmo! As oficiais do Japão), cabelos longos rosas(o.o), cintura fina e olhos muito verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas(já perdi a conta de quantos fics tem essa definição pra Sakura...), era muito sincera e carinhosa.

Hinata tinha cabelos curtos negros e olhos perolados, era uma menina extremamente tímida mais tinha um bom coração.

Ino era o que os garotos chamavam de "TDB" (Tudo De Bom para as pessoas sem cultura que nunca assistiram Malhação). Loira com cabelos longos e grandes olhos azuis vivos, uma menina um pouco exibida mais uma pessoa de bondade.

Tenten era morena, de cabelos longos castanhos(que quase sempre estavam amarrados em dois coques na lateral da cabeça) e olhos cor de chocolate, era uma menina alegre e cheia de energia, não era muito de ficar horas correndo atrás de garotos e de ficar de preocupando com a aparência, ela gostava de si mesma.(ainda existem meninas assim no mundo...pelo menos nas minhas fics)

E Temari era a ultima do grupo, loira e com o corpo que os garotos geralmente chamam de "perfeito".

As cinco eram amigas desde que freqüentavam o jardim de infância, sempre foram muito unidas e nunca se separaram.

Se acomodaram no pequeno estabelecimento para o que chamavam de uma pequena "confraternização"(nós "brasileiros" chamamos de happy hour...não teremos bebidas alcoólicas aqui...). Tinham muito que comemorar, afinal as férias haviam finalmente chegado e tinham, todas, passado de ano sem recuperação!(no segundo colegial, cinco adolescentes passam direto sem dever nada, no Japão...só nas minhas fics mesmo...'')

Felizes e satisfeitas elas foram conversando sobre os planos que teriam para as férias:

Temari: Então garotas, o que vocês pretender fazer nesses dois longos meses?

Ino: Quero fazer muitas, muitas compras! Roupas, Jóias, Sapatos...

Sakura: Da um tempo Ino-porca! Você tem metade das roupas e dos sapatos de Tóquio no seu guarda-roupa!

Ino: HaHaHa! Muito engraçado, Sakura-Testuda!

Hinata: Bom...nessas férias, meu primo, Neji, de Kyoto, vem visitar minha família.

Tenten: Legal! Só vem ele?

Hinata: Bem, só ele da família, mas ele vem com uns amigos.

Tenten: Sugoi! Não se esqueça de chamá-los para sair com a gente!

Hinata: Ha...hai.

Ino: E Tenten, você não perde tempo mesmo hein?

Tenten: Como assim?

Ino: Já ta atrás do primo da Hinata!

Tenten: Não fale besteiras Ino! Eu nem conheço o menino!

Ino: Sei, sei...sem desculpas!

Sakura: Sabe gente, realmente acho que está na hora da gente tomar uma iniciativa.

Hinata: Como assim?

Sakura: Ahh..vocês sabem! Estamos com dezessete anos, ano que vem vamos para o terceiro colegial e até agora não apareceu nenhuma oportunidade no campo masculino para nós...estamos um pouco atrasadas e sem continuarmos assim nós vam...

Temari: Resumindo: O que a Sakura quer dizer é que se a gente não tomar vergonha na cara e chamar algum menino pra sair, vamos acabar no terceiro colegial encalhadas! – disse Temari, curta e grossa.

gotas na cabeça das outras quatro

Tenten: Suspira ...quer saber Temari, no fundo você tem total razão

Ino, Sakura e Hinata: Hai!

Tenten: Garotas, temos que criar vergonha na cara e chamarmos os meninos para sair.

Sakura: É verdade...mas sempre amarelamos na hora H.

Temari: Assim não progredimos.

Hinata: É verdade.

As cinco: Afffffffff.

Ino: Bem...esquecendo os menino um pouco, eu tenho uma boa idéia do que podemos fazer nas férias!

Sakura: E o que seria?

Ino: Bem...vai ser daqui umas três semanas mais vai ter a grande batalha das bandas!

Tenten: O QUE?

Temari: E o que seria isso?

Tenten: Ta por fora hein Temari! A Batalha das Bandas é um evento que tem em Tóquio uma vez por ano! Vem muitas bandas de todo o Japão se apresentarem aqui! E a que for escolhida a melhor banda ganha um contrato com uma gravadora musical e também um contrato com o grande empresário Hatake Kakashi!

Temari: hum...sugoi.

Sakura: Realmente é uma chance única.

Ino: E por acaso minha prima tinha cinco ingressos sobrando e deu para mim.

Tenten: Brincou! – falou Tenten, empolgada.

Ino: Sério! É lógico que eu vou convidar vocês – acrescentou ao ver a cara de pidona da morena.

Tenten: SUGOI! Arigatou, Ino-chan!

Ino: hehehehe

Hinata: Falando nisso, se eu não me engano, meu primo vem para Tóquio para participar desse evento! Sim...é isso mesmo! Ele e os amigos vão se hospedar em casa.

Tenten: Sugoi! Seu primo toca?

Hinata: Aham...ele faz parte de uma banda.

Ino, Sakura e Tenten: Sugoi!

Temari: Ei Hinata, toma cuidado porque daqui a pouco essas três vão ta tentando catar seu primo!

As três: Baka!

Hinata: '''

Um avião pousava no aeroporto de Tóquio, vinha de Kyoto e era o ultimo vôo que chegava daquela cidade naquele dia. O avião estava lotado, motivo: o período de férias havia começado e muitas pessoas iam a Tóquio para aproveitar. Nesse avião, estava um pequeno grupo de cinco garotos que esperavam o piloto autorizar o desembarque.

Esses garotos iriam a Tóquio com um único motivo: Participar da grande Batalha das Bandas. Tinham uma pequena banda de garagem fazia uns três anos, a Byakugan(Tudo bem...me atirem pedras, facas, cadeiras e o que vocês quiserem...mais sou totalmente sem criatividade para escrever nomes de bandas), que no começo do ano, ganharam no festival de Kyoto como a melhor banda, então, foram convidados para participar do evento por um caça talentos que os viu tocar em Kyoto, seu nome era Maito Gai e era parceiro de um grande empresário, Hatake Kakashi.

"_Vocês com certeza terão uma grande chance de vitória se apresentarem em Tóquio, tenham o espírito da primavera da juventude ao tocar que vocês com certeza ganharam!" – _Lembrou um dos garotos, das palavras de Gai – _Afff espero que pelo menos tenhamos uma chance...terá muitas bandas BOAS competindo._

Esses foram os únicos pensamentos que passaram pela cabeça de um dos garotos, Hyuuga Neji, líder, guitarrista e vocalista da Byakugan, era um moreno lindo, alto de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados. O garoto fundou a banda com seus quatro melhores amigos apenas com a intenção de ter um passatempo extra e animar as festas da escola, porém, acabara descobrindo que a pequena banda poderia ter futuro, se os integrantes se esforçassem a conseguissem uma boa classificação na batalha das bandas, a banda inteira estava dando o máximo de si, Neji estava preocupado, não duvidava da capacidade de nenhum dos outros membros, ao contrario, confiava em cada um, mas estava preocupado mais com si mesmo e seu desempenho.

− Qual é o problema Neji? Você parece nervoso. – disse um dos meninos

Neji: Não é nada Sasuke – respondeu Neji, encarando o amigo – estou bem, é só impressão sua.

Sasuke: Hum...ok.

Uchiha Sasuke era outro que formava a banda, também tocava guitarra e cantava, também o melhor amigo de Neji. Era um moreno de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos negros. Era muito bonito, apesar de ser meio frio.

− Neji, você é muito ruim em mentir – disse outro dos garotos

Neji: Porque, Naruto?

Uzumaki Naruto, o baterista da banda. Um garoto de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e sorriso cativante, era um garoto agitado e ás vezes até parecia uma criança.

− Vou te dizer porque – disse outro menino – porque você é muito ruim em disfarçar seus sentimentos.

Neji: E quem é você para julgar isso, Gaara.

Yagami Gaara era o tecladista da banda, um menino ruivo de olhos verdes, era o mais quieto da banda, e também o mais frio e estranho.

− Cara Neji, como você é problemático – disse o ultimo garoto – Ta mais que na cara que você esta nervoso por causa da banda. Você está assim desde que embarcou nesse avião! Vê se relaxa homem! Se nem colocou os pés em Tóquio ainda!

Neji: Affff Shikamaru, já falei que não estou nervoso!

Nara Shikamaru, o baixista da banda, era um rapaz alto, com cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos verde musgos, o cara mais preguiço e inteligente do mundo.

Naruto: Isso mesmo! Não a porque ficar nervoso Neji! Se tivermos que ganhar ganharemos!

Sasuke: Concordo com esse baka.

Naruto: O único baka aqui é você!

Sasuke: Cala a boca Naruto.

Naruto: Cale você! Baka!

Gaara: Deixando esses dois bakas de lado, se vocês não perceberam está na hora do desembarque.

Neji: ahhhhh...vamos gente.

Já com as malas, na sala de espera do aeroporto.

Shikamaru: Ahh, Neji, aonde mesmo que a gente vai se hospedar?

Neji: Na casa dos meus tios aqui em Tóquio.

Shikamaru: Hum...quantas pessoas moram lá?

Neji: Bem, meus dois tios e minhas duas primas.

Shikamaru: Não ficaremos apertados?

Sasuke: Pensando bem...é verdade! Nove pessoas não são muitas numa casa só

Neji: Vocês, meus amigos, vão mudar de opinião quando virem o tamanho da casa – Neji riu com gosto.

Naruto: Então vamos parar de enrolar e irmos logo!

Neji: Hai!

Assim os cinco garotos tomaram dois táxis (meu tem que ser dois, tenta colocar cinco meninos, cinco malas grandes, um teclado, duas guitarras, uma bateria – logicamente desmontada – e um baixo dentro de um táxi só) e foram para a casa dos Hyuugas.

Na casa dos Hyuugas

Hinata já havia voltado do seu passeio e estava deitada na cama, enquanto ouvia musica e lia mangas. Seus pais estavam na sala conversando e sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, havia viajado para a casa de sua avó, em Osaka. Hinata estava perdida em seus pensamentos até que um grito a tirou de seu transe.

Pai da Hinata: HINATA!DESCE AQUI AGORA!

Hinata: Já vou! – Respondeu Hinata - Afff qual a necessidade de gritar para o mundo ouvir!

Quando chegou na sala, viu que seus pais se olhavam, meio preocupados.

Pai da Hinata: Hinata, sua avó sofreu um acidente.

Hinata: A vovó! O que aconteceu!

Pai da Hinata: Nada grave, ela só fraturou a perna, mas mesmo assim não podemos deixar sua irmã sozinha com ela, nós vamos até Osaka cuidar dela e voltaremos dentro de um mês.

Hinata: Nós? Quer dizer nós três!

Mãe da Hinata: Não, escuta o resto da história, seu primo, Neji, chega daqui a pouco com os amigos, infelizmente filha você vai ter que ficar aqui com eles(que tipo de pais deixariam a filha sozinha com cinco homens e sairiam para viajar?)

Hinata: Eu! Sozinha com ele e os amigos?

Mãe da Hinata: Tem que ser assim...já prometemos ao Neji que ele e os amigos poderiam ficar aqui.

Hinata: Mais eu sou menina!

Pai da Hinata: Calma, a casa é grande, chame suas amigas para ficarem aqui com você.

Hinata: Durante um mês!(para com as perguntas caramba!)

Mãe da Hinata: Qual é o problema? Vocês estão de férias mesmo, além disso, ta reclamando do que? Prefere ficar com as amigas ou sozinha com cinco homens?

_Que pais desnaturados! _– pensou Hinata

Pai da Hinata: Decide Logo.

Hinata:...Vou ligar pras meninas. – disse isso e foi para o quarto, xingando Deus e o mundo.

Chegou no quarto, pegou o telefone e ligou para a primeira pessoa que veio na cabeça, Sakura.

_Atende...atende...atende Sakura!_

Voz do outro lado da linha: Mochi Mochi?

Hinata: Sakura!

Voz Sakura: Hinata! O que foi? Você está bem?

Hinata: Affff Sakura...aconteceu muitas coisas e preciso da sua ajuda e a das meninas.

Voz da Sakura: Pode ir falando!

Do lado de fora da casa dos Hyuugas

Naruto: O.O ...SUGOI!Neji, isso é que é casa!

Naruto tinha toda a razão para ficar impressionado, a mansão dos Hyuugas era enorme! Parecia com os grandes templos de Kyoto.

Gaara: Nada mal.

Sasuke: A família Hyuuga é bem rica.

Neji: Pois é.

Voz: Neji! Que bom que você chegou.

Neji: Ahhh tio!

Pai da Hinata: Como é bom te ver Neji! Okaeri!

Neji: Arigatou! Tio, esses são meus amigos da banda, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yagami Gaara e Nara Shikamaru – apresentou os amigos em ordem – Pessoal, esse é meu tio.

Pai da Hinata: Prazer!

Os quatro: Igualmente!

Pai da Hinata: Bem vamos entrando! Eu ajudo com a bagagem!

Neji: Arigatou!

De volta ao quarto da Hinata

Hinata estava terminando sua ultima conversa de telefone com Ino, ela já havia falado com Sakura, Tenten e Temari e as três concordaram em ficar com ela e disseram que estariam na mansão antes do jantar.

Voz da Ino: Que situação hein? Bem...vou ficar ai com vocês sim! Isso me parece divertido! Meus pais também me abandonaram aqui em casa e foram viajar...estarei ai antes do jantar!

Hinata: Arigatou Ino-chan! Te vejo mais tarde! Ja ne!

Voz da Ino: Ja ne!

Hinata desligou o telefone e logo ouviu outro grito de seu pai

Pai da Hinata: HINATA! VENHA AQUI!

Hinata: Já vou! Saco!

Hinata pretendia entrar na sala mais parou na hora quando viu umas das suas melhores visões, os cinco garotos mais belos que já tinha visto na vida. Reconheceu rapidamente o primo, Neji, e ficou babando em cima dos outros quatro, especialmente no loiro, ela não deixou de corar.

Neji: Yo Hinata-chan! – disse Neji, entusiasmado.

Owari

Dicionário

Arigatou – Obrigado  
Ja ne – Tchau

Okaeri – Bem vindo

Yo – é um tipo de cumprimento

Sugoi – Incrível

Mochi Mochi – é o que se fala ao atender o telefone

Baka - Idiota

Affff finalmente terminei esse capitulo...foi muito chato de escrever...quase desisti mais eu realmente queria ver no que ia dar essa história!

Bem, o próximo não deve demorar para sair...espero que tenham gostado!

Quero agradecer a minha amiga Lina que me ajudou muito, ao meu amigo Rafael que deu a idéia para a definição do Naruto(essa definição tem uma história muuuuuuuuuuito longa e quem me conhece pessoalmente sabe do que se trata '') e também ao meu PC que não travou enquanto eu digitava.

Até a próxima!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hinata pretendia entrar na sala mais parou na hora quando viu umas das suas melhores visões, os cinco garotos mais belos que já tinha visto na vida. Reconheceu rapidamente o primo, Neji, e ficou babando em cima dos outros quatro, especialmente no loiro, ela não deixou de corar._

_Neji: Yo Hinata-chan! – disse Neji, entusiasmado._

Gente eu to mtuuuuuuu feliz! O sucesso do capitulo um foi melhor do que eu esperava! As pessoas realmente gostaram! O dia ta perfeito! São Paulo é campeão! Hahaha! Obrigada as pessoas que aturaram ler minhas asneiras...agora peço por tudo que é mais sagrado para que leiam isso! Teremos uma democracia aqui!

Vejamos, tem muitas pessoas me pedindo pra ser ShikaXTema, assim como tem muitas pessoas me pedindo pra ser ShikaXIno...então, como a Tia Tenten aqui gosta muito dos dois casais (affff tudo é problemático quando se trata do Shikamaru) e não quer ter que escolher, ela pede que vocês mandem suas opiniões! Please, me deixem reviews falando qual casal vocês querem, e quem tiver mais votos será o casal campeão e será o casal da fic! Lembrando que essa votação só vale no capitulo dois, ou seja, mesmo se tiver só três reviews e uma receber dois votos e a outra só um, a que recebeu dois será a garota de sorte e ficara com o Shika-kun!

Obrigada e votem please...não me obriguem a decidir isso no sorteio...hehehehe.

Espero que curtam esse capitulo. Owned para todos!

Hyuuga Tenten-chan (Ou Tia Tenten )

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao kishimoto-sensei, mas o Sasuke, o Neji e o Itachi são meus! BOHAHAHA!

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"Pensamento": _itálico_

"Musicas": **negrito**

"Traduções das musicas": **_negrito itálico_**

"Ações ou comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

Uma maneira única de dizer que te amo

Capitulo 2 – Os corações começam a bater mais forte!

Hinata ainda estava raciocinando, aquela visão era demais para sua cabeça, nunca ficara tão impressionada assim com um menino a primeira vista, loiro, alto e com olhos azuis, finalmente raciocinou: Ele era lindo! Imaginou várias coisas relacionadas ao garoto (não pensem besteiras ¬¬), perguntava-se qual seria o nome dele, a idade, os gostos, mais logo foi acordado dos seus pensamentos com alguém lhe chacoalhando.

Neji: Hinata? Ei Hinata! Daijobu?

Hinata: Ahh o que? Ahh sim! Estou bem...

Neji: Hum...você entrou em transe por uns segundos, tem certeza que está bem?

Hinata: Ah claro Neji – disse disfarçando e tentando esconder o rubor no rosto – e você? Daijobu?

Neji: Hai! Quero que conheça meus amigos da banda! Uchiha Sasuke, Yagami Gaara, Nara Shikamaru e Uzumaki Naruto! – disse indicando cada um e por fim o loiro

_Então o nome dele é Naruto, nossa ele é muito gato! _– pensou Hinata

Naruto: Prazar Hinata-chan! – disse Naruto energeticamente, fazendo a garota corar.

_Uau! Essa garota não é nada mal! Ela é bem kawaii. _– pensou o loiro

Hinata: Hum..ha..hai..prazer..Na...Naruto-kun.

Shikamaru: Prazer também.

Sasuke e Gaara: igualmente.

Pai da Hinata: Odeio estragar esse momento de vocês mais já estamos de saída – Ele disse enquanto arrastava algumas malas e a esposa o seguia – Já expliquei tudo para o Neji, os números de emergência estão em cima da mesa da cozinha (minha mãe sempre fala isso pra mim '), vocês dividam entre si as tarefas domésticas, podem usar um dos quartos vazios como estúdio musical, só não façam baralho até muito tarde. Hinata, você mostre os quartos de hospedes e os outros cômodos para eles, você sabe aonde tem dinheiro. – aproximou-se e beijou a filha no rosto – Se cuida filha! E vocês também! Ja ne!

Dito isso ele e a mulher desapareceram pela porta de entrada, entraram num táxi e foram embora. Hinata ficou parada olhando, até raciocinar a situação e agir.

Hinata: Bem...Errr...vamos nos acomodar então!

Depois de algum tempo mostrando os quartos em que cada um iria ficar, guardar as malas e os instrumentos (as coisas chatas que se faz quando chega de viagem), escolheram um quarto para começar a ensaiar.

Neji: Kuso! Naruto seu baka, cadê a minha guitarra!

Naruto: Não está com você?

Neji: Não, baka! Quem foi que disse "podem ir na frente que eu levo as guitarras."?

Naruto: Ha...opa...hehehehe ''

Neji: ¬¬

Sasuke: Baka...

Naruto: Não me chame de baka!

Sasuke: Afff...Neji, se eu fosse você eu corria lá fora, porque a guitarra deve ta lá.

Neji: Affff...podem ter roubado! Naruto seu idiota se eu não achar você vai me comprar uma guitarra nova! – dito isso, correu para fora do quarto.

Shikamaru: Naruto...como você pode ser tão tapado?

Naruto: hehehehe '''

Gaara: Affffffff

Neji estava correndo pelos correndo pelos corredores da longa casa. Chegou na porta de entrada e quando a atravessou, sentiu colidir com alguma coisa e cair para trás. Ao cair no chão, sentiu algo cair sobre si, quando viu, se deparou com a menina mais linda que tinha visto na vida! Uma morena de perfume doce com olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques laterais na cabeça. Ficou um pouco incomodado como a situação, pois percebeu a posição em que se encontravam, ela estava entre as pernas dele com os narizes encostados e os lábios muito próximos.

Neji: Go...Gomen – Neji se apressou em dizer

Tenten: Não foi nada – disse a morena corando muito

O mundo em volta de Tenten parou, nunca tinha visto um garoto tão lindo. Moreno, longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, ele era um Deus! Estavam muito próximos, quase se beijando, até que uma voz a tirou dos seus pensamentos maliciosos.

Voz: Até quando vocês dois vão ficar assim? Porque não se beijam logo?

Tenten olhou e viu a amiga Temari junta com Ino e Sakura. Corou mais ainda e apressou-se a levantar de cima do garoto.

Tenten: Não é nada disso que você esta pensando, Temari! – _Kuso! Que droga Temari! Tava tão bom até você chegar! Ele é muito lindo! _– A gente apenas trombou e caímos juntos.

Temari: Sei, sei – disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Neji: Ma..Mais é verdade! – _Afff maldita garota, estava tudo perfeito até você interferir! Meu Deus ela é muito bonita _– Não aconteceu nada!

Ino: Sério? Pois não é o que parece.

Sakura: Hehehehe . – riu Sakura – Bem, de qualquer maneira, quem é você garoto?

Neji: Chamo-me Hyuuga Neji.

Ino: Seria parente da Hinata?

Voz: Hai Ino-chan! Neji-niisan é meu primo.

Tenten: Yo Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Yo!

Temari: Hinata, você sabia que tem uma guitarra encostada na parede da sua varanda?

Neji: Kuso! Minha guitarra – Saiu correndo para pegar a guitarra e acaba trombando, de novo, com Tenten(Tu não aprende com seus erros Neji? ¬¬) – Droga, gomen ne, sou muito desastrado.

Tenten: Imagina – disse a morena, corando.

O rapaz sai correndo (sem trombar), apenas com a imagem da morena em seus pensamentos(isso ficou um tanto poético...XD).

Voz: Ei Hinata, aonde se meteu o Neji?

Foi a vez de Sakura babar, surgiu Uchiha Sasuke. A garota parou e analisou bem o garoto: ele era lindo! Moreno, cabelos negros e rebeldes, olhos negros tentadores...

_Céus...quem é ele?ele é maravilhoso! _– pensou Sakura.

Por incrível que pareça (estamos nas minhas fics...tudo é possível!), o tão frio Sasuke pareceu ter gostado de uma das garotas ali reunidas. Mirou com seus olhos negros a figura de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes esmeralda. Nunca tinha se interessado por nenhuma garota (e nem garoto ¬¬ leva uma pedrada de uma fã do Sasuke O.O...calma gente...é brincadeira!) antes, mas aquela era um tanto diferente, ela tinha alguma coisa especial.

_O que...O que está acontecendo comigo...porque estou assim?_(são os hormônios ¬¬) – pensou o rapaz confuso – _quem é...quem é ela?_

Hinata: Ele foi lá fora buscar a guitarra.

Sasuke: Hum...certo – disse o rapaz ainda mirando Sakura

Ino: Então Hinata-chan! – disse a loira, empolgada – Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

Hinata: Hai! Meninas, esse é Uchiha Sasuke, amigo do Neji. Sasuke-san, essas são minhas amigas: Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten e Haruno Sakura – apresentou as garotas em ordem.

_Então o nome dele é Sasuke! Nhaaaa ele é perfeito! _– pensou Sakura

_Então o nome dela é Sakura, ela é...bem...kawaii _– admitiu Sasuke

Ino: Muito prazer, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Muito prazer, Temari, Tenten, Ino...e Sakura-chan! – sorrisinho sexy que mexe com qualquer menina (apaga o fogo! O.O).

Sakura derreteu por dentro, também não é todo dia que um garoto lindo como aquele lhe lança sorrisinhos como aquele. Ino ficou roxa de ciúmes.

Temari: Hei Hinata, acho que a gente ta sobrando aqui. A Sakura ta encaminhada, a Tenten também, Ino, seja bem vinda ao clube.

Hinata: Hihihihi.

Sakura e Tenten: Como assim!

Voz: Ainda estava lá! – Neji entrou na sala, trazendo sua guitarra – Não sei como não roubaram! Maldito Naruto, ainda vou sumir com as baquetas dele!

Sasuke: Pode crer que eu vou te ajudar nisso.

Hinata: Err...Neji, porque vocês dois não vão ensaiar? Tenho que mostrar os quartos para as meninas.

Neji: Hum certo...elas vão ficar aqui com você né?

Hinata: Hai!

Neji e Sasuke: Ok – Os dois garotos desaparecem no longo corredor.

Ino: Hinata! Você tem muita sorte! Olha os gatos que estão aqui na sua casa!

Sakura: Realmente! São muito lindos, os dois!

Hinata: E tem mais lá em cima! Não se preocupe Temari, tem um pra cada, você não vai sobrar

Temari: Hump!

Tenten: Brincou? Nossa que perfeito! Sagrada seja a hora que você me telefonou pra ficar aqui Hinata!

Hinata: Até que não foi ruim essa viagem dos meus pais.

Sakura: Hahaha de uma certa forma sim! Só que coitada da sua avó.

Hinata: Afff pois é. u.u

Ino: Então? Vamos ficar paradas aqui a noite toda ou vamos pros quartos?

Tenten: Bem lembrado, temos muito que fazer ainda.

Hinata: Então vamos subir!

As outras: Hai!

Subiram as longas escadas que davam no terceiro andar, a mansão dos Hyuugas era realmente grande. Atravessaram o longo corredor e acomodaram seus pertences em grandes quartos (um pra cada).

Reunião no quarto da Sakura, as garotas começam a falar das coisas boas da vida: O que fariam nas férias, o que comeriam, a batalha das bandas e como cada uma conquistaria um garoto.

Temari: Acho que vocês deveriam tentar catar (Tia Tenten não gosta desse termo '''...mais usa tanto por aqui) algum dos meninos daqui, tipo a Sakura e a Tenten já tão no papo, já acharam seus pares.

Sakura e Tenten: COMO ASSIM?

Ino: Isso mesmo, COMO ASSIM?

Temari: Não se façam de bobas, Tenten, você já apelou pro primo da Hinata, e Sakura, o moreno já ta na tua cola, e você Ino, nem tanta se engraçar pro Sasuke, ele não me parece ser tipo de menino que vai correr atrás de duas, ela ta é mesmo ligado na Sakura (Meu tem muita gíria de pobre aqui...todas by Tia Tenten...eu sou pobre u.u)

Sakura: Hum..até que o Sasuke-san é bonitinho n.n

Hinata: Ela é bem kawaii sim! E você Tenten? O que acha do Neji.

Tenten: Errrr bem... – fica vermelhinha – Ela não é de se jogar fora né? '''

Temari e Hinata: Hehehe

Sakura: E quanto a você Hinata? Já achou seu príncipe encantado? Você falou que tinha mais garotos não é?

Hinata: Ahhh...bem – fica muito vermelha – Sabe...

Ino: CALMA AI! TEM MAIS GAROTOS?

Hinata: Ha..Hai – disse a garota, ainda muito vermelha.

Ino: Aonde eles estão?

Hinata: Devem estar ensaiando. Eles vão participar da batalha das bandas, não lembra?

Ino: Vamos lá ver!

Sakura: Não iremos atrapalhar?

Ino: Cala a boca testuda! Não vou deixar só você ter uma chance com o Sasuke, vamos lá!

Temari: ai..ai

Sakura: Sua porca!

Hinata: Calma gente...Neji-niisan disse que podíamos ver o ensaio se quiséssemos.

Ino: Viram? Vamos lá!

As outras: Hai!

E foram andando o longo corredor (Se acostumem com o "longo corredor" ele vai aparecer muito ainda) até começarem a escutar o barulho dos instrumentos e da voz dos garotos, chegaram até a porta do quarto aonde ensaiavam e escutaram as belas melodias e a linda voz que compunha a musica.

**Tooku no kaze wo**

**mi ni matou**

**anata ni wa todokanai**

**kotoba narabete mitemo**

**mata shinen wa dokoka**

**mado no mukou.**

_**Guiados por uma brisa**_

_**Que vem de tão longe**_

_**Minhas palavras nunca te alcançam**_

_**Não importa quantas vezes eu as repita**_

**_Mais uma vez, meus olhos admiram algum lugar_**

_**Além de minha Janela;**_

Era realmente uma bela melodia. Os instrumentos soavam harmonicamente, o vocal cantava com emoção, a letra era magnífica e transmitia total paz e tranqüilidade. Os garotos continuavam a cantar, sem ligar para sua pequena platéia.

**kawaranai yokan wa tsuzuite iru**

**ano hibi sae kumotte**

**kago no naka no **

**tori no you na**

**utsuro na me ni furete iru**

**gogo no hizashi wa maru de**

**anata wo soto e**

**sasou hikari**

_**Esta previsão não se alterou, eu ainda a sinto**_

_**Mas aqueles dias começam a ficar embaraçados**_

_**Enxergando através**_

_**Desses olhos cegos,**_

_**Como um pássaro engaiolado**_

_**A luz deste sol da tarde é a**_

_**Mesma luz que te ilumina**_

_**Lá de fora**_

Tenten: Su..Sugoi – murmurou a morena, baixinho, mas com brilho nos olhos, ela simplesmente adorava musica, e aquela, sem duvida, era uma das mais belas que já havia escutado.

Neji percebeu, pelo brilho nos olhos, que a garota estava gostando, e por razões que só ele sabe, começou a tocar e cantar com mais energia e sentimento.

**Why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes?**

**_Porque você fica a olhar para o céu com esses seus olhos embaçados? _**

**Meguri kuru toki ni**

**Yakusoku wo ubaware sou**

**Kono ryoute sashinobete mo**

**Kokoro wa hanarete**

**_Eu sinto que esta estação do ano que se passa_**

_**Verá minha promessa se quebrar**_

_**E mesmo que eu alcance minhas mãos**_

_**Meu coração permanecerá distante**_

**Meguri kuru toki ni**

**Taisetsu na hito wa mou**

**Furimuita sono hitomi ni**

**Chiisa na tameiki**

_**Eu sinto que nesta estação do ano que se passou**_

_**Aquela pessoa preciosa pra mim**_

_**Olhou para trás, em minha direção**_

_**Com aqueles olhos que suspiravam suavemente**_

**Your Blurry eyes**

**...your blurry eyes**

**Your blurry eyes**

**...Kokoro wa**

**Your blurry eyes**

**...Hanarete**

**Your blurry eyes**

**...yuku**

**_Seus olhos embaçados_**

…**_seus olhos embaçados_**

_**Seus olhos embaçados**_

_**...Meu coração**_

_**Seus olhos embaçados**_

_**...Ficará**_

_**Seus olhos embaçados**_

_**...Distante.**_

A musica foi terminando aos poucos, com os solos finais de Sasuke. Era tão perfeito! Qualquer critico que os ouvissem teria que admitir que os garotos tocavam muito bem. A voz de Neji era perfeita, não desafinava nem um segundo (queria ser assim u.u), sem falar que ele tinha sincronização perfeita, pois também tocava guitarra. Os solos de Sasuke eram de calar qualquer um, Shikamaru tinha o acompanhamento perfeito, Naruto tinha todo o ritmo e Gaara tinha o arranjo musical perfeito para completar a musica. Quem os olhasse achariam que eram uma banda profissional.

Neji: Então, até quanto tempo vão ficar ai caladas?

As garotas não responderam

Shikamaru: Não liguem, essa é a maneira educada dele de perguntar se vocês gostaram.

Tenten, como era a mais empolgada, foi a primeira a responder.

Tenten: Foram demais! Sugoi! Realmente vocês tocam muito bem!

Neji ficou vermelho

Naruto: Obrigado senhorita! Acho que não nos conhecemos não é?

Hinata: He, creio que muitos aqui não se conhecem! Meninas, esses são Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru e Yagami Gaara, - disse indicando um por um - são amigos do Neji e como viram também fazem parte da banda. E meninos, essas são Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Temari e Yamanaka Ino – disse por fim, indicando as amigas – são velhas amigas minhas.

Sakura: É um prazer conhecer todos vocês

Os três: Igualmente!

Neji: Certo, certo, agora que já nos apresentamos, vamos ensaiar!

Tenten: Er…Neji-kun?

Neji estremeceu por inteiro, havia realmente gostado do jeito que ela havia o chamado.

Neji: Hai?

Tenten: Não tem problema se eu e as garotas assistirmos o ensaio de vocês? Prometo que não vamos atrapalhar.

Neji: Errr…bem…

Naruto: Claro que pode! Seria ainda mais divertido!

Neji: Certo, podem assistir! Só não atrapalhem.

Meninas: OK

Neji: Vamos lá, Shine!

E assim começou a musica, com um solo de Sasuke com acompanhamento de Naruto.

**I never really fell quite right**

**I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive**

_**Eu nunca realmente me senti completamente certo  
Eu não sei porque, tudo que eu sei tem alguma coisa errada  
Cada vez que eu olho pra você, você parece assim tão viva**_

**Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it  
I'm following every footstep**

Baby on your own you take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?

**_Diga-me como você faz isso, caminha em mim atravessando  
Eu estou seguindo cada passo_**

Baby, nos seus próprios você faz um passo cauteloso  
Você quer abrir mão disso?

Era de impressionar qualquer um, como tocavam bem! Até mesmo em inglês!

**But all I want is for you to shine!  
Shine down on me  
Shine on this life that's burning out**

_**Mas tudo que eu desejo é para que você brilhe  
Brilhe em baixo de mim  
Brilhe nesta vida que está queimando para fora**_

Continuaram tocando, tirando Naruto, que de repente, parou de tocar. Neji percebeu a ausência da bateria e começou a gritar no microfone.

Neji: Parem! Parem! Ta tudo errado! Naruto seu baka! Porque você parou?

Naruto: Hihihihi é que estou sem forçar, to morrendo de fome!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shikamaru e Gaara: Baka!

Neji: Eu vou te matar...

Naruto: Ei não tenho culpa! Não comemos nada o dia todo! E já esta tarde!

Ino: Pensando bem – disse ela, entrando no meio – realmente já é tarde, já é 21:30! Eu também to com fome.

Tenten: Idem.

Hinata: Bem garotas, vamos para cozinha preparar alguma coisa, vocês podem continuar ensaiando.

Neji: Não querem ajuda?

Hinata: Sem problemas! A gente se vira!

Neji: Certo...se precisar de ajuda podem chamar

Hinata: Hai!

As garotas se dirigiram para a cozinha, atravessando o longo corredor (olha ele de novo!). Chegando à cozinha.

Hinata: Então, o que acharam dos outros?

Ino: Não são nada maus também – disse Ino enquanto se sentava – Mas o Sasuke é mais bonito.

Sakura: Concordo.

Temari: Então Hinata, e o Naruto? O que você acha dele.

Hinata, que estava tirando um pacote de curry da prateleira, ficou super vermelha.

Hinata: O qu..o que tem ele?

Temari: Qual é Hinata, de anta só tenho cara! Você ficou olhando pra ele o tempo todo no ensaio.

Hinata: Não..é que..é que.

Tenten: Nem tanta disfarçar Hinata-chan!

Sakura: Hihihihihi

Temari: E vocês duas são as que menos tem direito de rir de alguém aqui! E quanto ao Neji e ao Sasuke? (Temari: por enquanto ela é um ser que não serve para falar nada além de cortar alguém ou encher o saco por quase de meninos, mas ela mudará!).

Tenten e Sakura: ¬¬

Temari: u.u

Ino: Bem, o que nós viemos fazer aqui mesmo?

Hinata: Afff me ajudem a preparar o jantar

As outras: Hai...

Sakura: Ei Ino Porca – disse enquanto colocava uma panela de curry no fogo – quando mesmo que vai ser a batalha das bandas?

Ino: Só daqui umas três semanas, Testuda – disse enquando arrumava a mesa – vai demorar ainda.

Tenten: Então temos muito que aproveitar até lá – disse enquanto colocava arroz em uma panela elétrica (eu curto muito essas panelas, quando tiver dinheiro vou comprar!).

Temari: Vamos sair muito – disse enquanto picava vegetais, junto com Hinata – e agora temos companhia.

Hinata: Não sei não, o Neji é um tanto fechado, acreditem, ele vai se isolar naquele quarto com os amigos.

Temari: Calma, nós temos uma isca pra atrair o Neji, e com certeza ele vira atrás.

Sakura: E o que seria a tal isca?

Temari: Tenten.

Tenten: NANI!

Temari: O Neji já ta fisgado, falar que você vai a algum lugar ele vai atrás.

Tenten: Temari...¬¬

Ino e Sakura: Hihihihi.

Temari: Bem, o Uchiha também vai ser fácil de tirar pra sair, enquanto tivermos a Sakura.

Sakura: Temari...¬¬

Temari: O loiro parece do tipo que gosta de sair sem ser convidado, melhor pra você Hinata!

Hinata: nani! – disse a garota ficando muito vermelha.

Temari: O duro será tirar o tal do Gaara e o tal do Shikamaru, eles parecem ser um pouco anti-sociais.

Voz: Cheiro de curry!

Naruto, todo animado, entrou na cozinha, seguido por todos os outros rapazes.

Gaara: Naruto seu baka! Tenha respeito! Você não ta na sua casa!

Naruto: Hihihi. – disse enquanto passava a mão na cabeça, arrepiando mais ainda os cabelos rebeldes, Hinata olhava tudo, corada.

Sakura: A vocês chegaram na hora! Já está pronto, podem se sentar.

Naruto: He! Arigatou Gozaimashita, Sakura-chan!

Todos se sentaram e começaram a comer. Durante o jantar:

Naruto: Está ótimo! – disse enquanto comia – Vocês coziam muito bem!

Sakura: Arigatou!

Temari: Hum...meninos, vocês gostam de sair?

Sasuke: Pra fazer o que?

Temari: A vocês sabem. Passear, cinema, compras, comer, etc.

Sasuke: Hum...gostamos, sempre saímos em Kyoto. – Sasuke fez uma pausa – Porque?

Temari: É que amanhã eu e as meninas combinamos de sair pra dar uma volta, querem ir?

Neji entra no meio

Neji: Bem estaremos um pouco atarefados, temos que ensaiar sabe.

Sasuke: Concordo

Naruto: Mas sair eu pouco ia ser tão legal! Eu não conheço Tóquio!

Shikamaru: Também acho que seria uma boa idéia

Gaara: Tanto faz pra mim...

Neji: Não! Temos que ensaiar.

Sasuke: Concordo (afff o Sasuke paga um pau lascado pro Neji ¬¬).

Temari: Mas Neji, eu tenho um bom motivo pra vocês, e principalmente você e o Sasuke irem.

Neji: Qual seria?

Temari: A Tenten e a Sakura ficariam muito felizes se vocês fossem.

Tenten ficou vermelha, não acreditava que a amiga havia falado isso. Sakura engasgou com sua água. Neji também corou e Sasuke mirou o teto, um pouco sem jeito.

Tenten: Errr bem...olha a hora! Acho que vou dormir! Boa noite pra todos! – levantou, colocou seu prato na pia e correu para a escada.

Ficou tudo no silencio, até Neji quebrar.

Neji: Eu também vou dormir – levantou – Com licença e boa noite.

No quarto de Tenten.

_Kuso, kuso, kuso! Maldita Temari! Porque ela foi falar aquilo! _– pensava Tenten, enquanto socava o travesseiro, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta.

Tenten: Já vai! – disse ela enquanto se levantava da cama

Abriu a porta

Tenten: Sim?...

A morena teve um choque, na sua frente estava Neji, olhando diretamente pra ela.

Neji: Posso entrar?

Tenten: A claro! Pode sim! – disse a morena corando.

Neji: Arigatou e feche a porta, por favor.

O coração dela disparou.

Tenten: OK – disse enquanto fechava a porta. – Errr sente-se na cama.

Neji: Arigatou – disse enquanto se sentava. Tenten também se sentou

O silencio permaneceu por uns dois minutos, até Tenten quebra-lo.

Tenten: Então...o que você quer?

Neji: Queria ver como você estava.

Ela não acreditou, seu coração disparou.

Tenten: Na..nani?

Neji: Você saiu correndo da mesa, pensei que estivesse mal. Como você esta?

Tenten: Estou bem...

Neji: Bom saber!

O silencio reinou novamente.

Tenten: Errr Neji?

Neji: Hai?

Tenten: Você não levou a sério os comentários da Temari não é?

Neji: Levei sim, porque?

Tenten: Errrr bem..era apenas brincadeira dela!

Neji: Sério?

Tenten: Hai!

Neji suspirou

Neji: Que pena que não feliz com a minha companhia, eu ficaria muito alegra com a sua.

Tenten corou (mais ainda? o.o)

Tenten: Não! Você entendeu errado! Eu ficaria muito feliz com sua companhia!

Neji: Sério? – disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto empurrava a garota contra a cama e ficava por cima dela (Oo) - Que bom! Porque você teria que me agüentar, ficando feliz ou não, pois não conseguiria sair do seu lado – dito isso selou seus lábios com os delas.

Para Tenten foi um momento único, o beijo começou tímido, mas logo ela deu espaço para a língua dele entrar em sua boca, os dois jovens estavam totalmente envolvidos no longo e profundo beijo.

Continua...

**Hahahaha não me matem! Eu sei que eu parei no clímax da história mas dezesseis páginas no Word cansa um pouco e a tia Tenten também é filha do papai do céu... foge das pedras**

**Agora voltando a coisas mais importantes! Esse capitulo ficou um pouquinho enrolado mais saiu do jeitinho que eu queria! Consegui fazer o NejiXTen que eu queria, o próximo promete SasuXSaku! As musicas foram escolhas minhas, pra quem não conhece a primeira é a Blurry eyes do L'arcenCiel ou abertura de DNA², eu simplesmente amo essa musica e amo L'arcenCiel, essa é a minha pequena homenagem para a banda..rsrs**

**A segunda é Shine, encerramento de Hellsing, não lembro quem canta mais como a musica é muito boa e Hellsing é eterno eu to colocando XDD**

**Avisando também para que vocês não se esqueçam de votar entre ShikaXTema ou ShikaXIno porque senão eu mesma vou decidir!**

**Avisando que o terceiro capitulo vai demorar porque a Tia Tenten vai viajar e para aonde ela vai não tem computador, depois ela também vai estar ocupada treinando para um campeonato e também vai estar ocupada jogando seu novo PS2! Hahahahah mais farei o possível para escrever!**

**Agora a sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten!**

Lina Hatake: Valeu o apoio que você me ta dando! Sem você eu nunca teria postado (já que você é que me ensinou né..)...tentarei fazer os capítulos menores...em sua homenagem o kakashi-sensei ainda vai ter sua vez! Arigatou! OWNED!

Liyoko-chan: Hahahaha obrigado pelo tapa nas costas! Já que você quer ShikaXTema não esquece de votar hein? Realmente...que pais deixariam a filha com um bando de homens e sairiam pra viajar? Pelo menos terá suas "compensações". Hahahahaha! Muitas surpresas acontecerão ainda! Arigatou! OWNED pra você!

Aoshi Sakura: Você pediu o segundo capitulo, espero que tenha gostado! Realmente... Muita sorte dessas meninas! Olha os garotos! Hahahahaha! Kissus e arigatou garota! OWNED!

Itachi-lover-girl: Chegou o segundo capitulo...o terceiro vai demorar um pouquinho mais paciência! Arigatou! OWNED!

Kagome-web(ou Sakura Haruno oO): Que bom que você está gostando! Nem me fale desses pais... Hahahaha! Arigatou e kissus! OWNED!

Mitsashi Washu: Obrigada! Tipo não é realmente minha primeira fic...ela é só a primeira que eu posto, já escrevi muitas durante as aulas de matemática...husuhhushushuhsu! Pelo que eu sei "Mitsashi" não é o sobrenome da Tenten, é um sobrenome que inventaram pra ela e o sobrenome do Gaara foi idéia da Lina. Não me faça perguntas sobre como usar o fanfiction porque eu ainda não aprendi a usar direito... XD. O negócio da Malhação é idéia do meu primo XD. Valeu mesmo! Arigatou e kissus! OWNED pra você!

Gisah-chan: Arigatou! Que bom que a fic ta te agradando! Eu gosto de escrever histórias com musicas, da uma moral diferente pra história, deixa mais animada. Infelizmente não tem como eu por uma das meninas na banda, porque senão estraga a surpresa! Bohahahaha!

Arigatou! Kissus! OWNED!

As-tres-lokas-do-f: Hahahahaha! Fica tranqüila! Eu não vou parar! Não precisa me ameaçar de morte! E mesmo se eu parasse você não ia conseguir me matar! A tia Tenten é imorrivel, hushushushuhus! Que bom que gostou da outra fic, lembre-se que ela é real! Bohahahaha! Arigatou e Kissus garota!(ou garotas..) OWNED!

**Fim da sessão**

**Bem já falei demais...pessoas votem por favor! Lembrando que vai demorar pro capitulo três, vou postar lá pra terceira semana de Janeiro, paciência gente, a Tia Tenten também é filha do papai do céu e merece um descanso!**

**Uma pequena propaganda: Leiam a fic "Revelações".**

**Tchau gente! OWNED pra todo mundo!**

**Feliz Natal e um Feliz ano Novo!XDDD**

**Kissus **


	3. Chapter 3

_Para Tenten foi um momento único, o beijo começou tímido, mas logo ela deu espaço para a língua dele entrar em sua boca, os dois jovens estavam totalmente envolvidos no longo e profundo beijo._

**Yo Minna! Tudo sussa com vcs? Tia Tenten voltando! Vou mudar meu nick oficialmente pra "Tia Tenten" pq já tem uma Hyuuga Tenten-chan (q triste uu).**

**Algumas pessoas me perguntaram se eu curto Tio Konoha, aviso que ele é minha inspiração pro futuro! Uhshushushusu quem naum gosta do Tio Konoha! Bem...a pedidos de muitos eu to escrevendo o 3° capitulo mais cedo (é terça-feira...vou viajar amanhã, com certeza vou escrever até as 5 da manhã pra isso ficar pronto...), mas o 4° vai demorar! Gente, não tem PC pra aonde eu vou! Sem falar que eu vou ficar sem PC quando voltar, também vou estar treinando pra seleção do mundial de sumô! E também tem meu PS2 né! Hushushushuhus.**

**Espero que gostem do 3° capitulo! Bem quanto a votação, deu ShikaXTema! Bem, não esperem grandes coisas porque não sei escrever sobre eles... Ah! Teremos GaaXIno! Farei uma pequena fic de "cerimônia de premiação" pra Temari. Vai se chamar "entrega do prêmio", espero q vcs possam ler!**

**Vamos a fic!**

**OWNED!**

**Eu: Sim! Naruto me pertence! Kishimoto roubou! Ladrão! Ladrão! Filho da mãe! Roubou a mais perfeita das minhas obras! soca o pc cretino! Ainda terei minha vingança! soca continuamente o pc quem ele pensa que é! Roubou minha obr...**

**Voz: BEATRIZ! QUE BARALHO É ESSE!**

**Eu: Nada não mãe!**

**Voz da minha mãe: ESTÁ BATENDO NO COMPUTADOR DE NOVO!**

**Eu: Não to não!**

**Voz da minha mãe: DESLIGA ISSO! TA TARDE!**

**Eu: Tenho que escrever! Afff...saco! Naruto não me pertence...uu...mas o Sasuke o Neji e o Itachi continuam sendo meus! Bohahaha!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"_Pensamentos": itálico_

"**Musicas": negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

"_**Traduções de musicas": negrito itálico**_

Só quero dizer que te amo

Capitulo 3: Já temos casais! Oo Mas é só o 1° dia!

Todos em volta da mesa de jantar estavam muito silenciosos, apenas Naruto continuava comer, perguntando-se porque o clima tinha ficado daquele jeito (q idiota...¬¬). Sasuke quebrou o silencio.

Sasuke: Com licença – disse enquanto se levantava – estou me retirando, boa noite! – e saiu da cozinha.

Silencio novamente

Sakura: Bem, acho que também vou indo – se levantou – Bye bye minna nn.

Silencio novamente

Temari: Afff até quando vamos ficar assim?

Ino: u.u

Shikamaru: Bem, vamos pros quartos? – se levanta.

Naruto: Mais já! Vamos conversar um pouco mais!

Shikamaru: Não estamos conversando baka! Estamos todos em silencio!

bateria de comediante

Grilos: cri cri cri

Todos: ¬¬

Eu: ta bom...eu peguei isso do tio konoha...afff voltando a fic

Gaara: Já esta tarde – levanta – estamos todos cansados, vamos pra cama. (dormir... afff maldito seja o duplo sentido)

Temari: Perai! Ainda é cedo! Estamos de férias! Vamos conversar um pouco mais!

Shikamaru: Afff quero ir pra ca...UI!(huhuhu... "ui" isso ta suspeito! oo! ) – parou de falar ao sentir alguém pisar no seu pé – Afff porque fez isso?

Temari: Escuta aqui – cochicha no ouvindo do Shikamaru – Vamos deixar os casais lá em cima, não devemos "atrapalhar". 

Shikamaru sorri maliciosamente

Shikamaru: Já entendi. Ei Naruto! Vamos ficar mais um pouco!

Naruto: Sugoi!

Gaara: Seus irritantes...vou pra minha cama.

Ino: Ei seu emburradinho, o irritante aqui é você!

Gaara: Ninguém pediu sua opinião – Gaara disse, friamente – sua loirinha burra e irritante.

Ino estava se preparando pra avançar (De porrada! Afff duplo sentido...¬¬) e dar um bom tapa naquele atrevido, mas Temari e Hinata a impediram.

Hinata: Ca..Calma Ino-chan!

Temari: Se segura ai Ino, deixa ele de lado.

Shikamaru: Hein Gaara, pelo menos não ofende.

Gaara: ...

Naruto: gota (obs: Ele ainda não entendeu o que ta acontecendo ¬¬''')

No andar de cima

Sakura estava indo lentamente para seu quarto, pensando o que Sasuke estaria achando dela, esses pensamentos causavam grandes arrepios na garota.

Sakura: _Nota mental: espancar Temari até a morte, affff como ela me fala aquilo na frente do Sasuke! Kuso! Acho que vou ver como a Tenten est.._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um fraco som de violão, vindo de um dos quartos. Procurou pelo longo corredor (O retorno do longo corredor!) de qual quarto vinha o som. Parou num quarto com a porta entreaberta, não pensou duas vezes, começou a espiar e logo ouviu as notas musicais com uma voz que as acompanhava.

**Crucify my love**

**If my love is blind**

**Crucify my love**

**If it sets me free**

**Never know never trust**

"**That love should see a color"**

**Crucify my love **

**If it should be that way**

_**Crucifique meu amor**_

**_Se meu amor é cego_**

_**Crucifique meu amor**_

_**Se isso me libertar**_

_**Nunca soube nunca acreditei**_

"_**Que o amor devesse ver uma cor"**_

_**Crucifique meu amor**_

_**Se esse for o caminho**_

Sakura travou, era Sasuke! Sasuke tocava e cantava aquela belíssima musica! Seu mundo parou! Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além da bela letra e na imagem do Uchiha em sua cabeça.

**Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-by  
Tried to learn tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever**

_**Mergulhando nas mágoas  
Sentir isso pelo avesso  
Quando o vento chorar  
Eu irei dizer adeus  
Tentei aprender Tentei encontrar  
Alcançar a eternidade  
Onde estará a resposta  
Isso é para sempre**_

Tudo derepente ficou quieto, o garoto parara de cantar e tocar, Sakura demorou para raciocinar isso, até que uma voz a fez pensar mais rapido.

Voz: Vai ficar parada ai ou vai entrar

Sakura gelou, Sasuke estava a chamando para entrar no quarto...no seu quarto! Guiada por impulsos que ela não controlava, entrou no quarto e se deparou com o garoto sentando em sua cama. Estava sem camisa! Apenas com a calça do pijama e o violão em cima do colo. Seus cabelos estavam um tanto bagunçados, o que o deixava com a aparencia ainda mais sexy.

Sasuke: Senta ai – disse indicando a cama.

Sakura: Ha..Hai! – se sentou

Sasuke a ficou mirando por alguns segundos, essa preferiu mirar o teto.

Sasuke: Então...Gostou?

Sakura: Do...do que? – disse ficando muito vermelha.

Sasuke: Da musica! Vi que você ficou ouvindo o tempo todo!

A ficha caiu

Sakura: Ah...Sim! Adorei! Ela é realmente muito linda!

Sasuke: Acho que é a musica que eu mais gosto – disse agora mirando o teto – Queria poder tocar na batalha das bandas.

Sakura: Porque não tocam? Alias...O que vocês vão tocar?

Sasuke: Não sabemos ainda – disse suspirando e encostando o violão na parede próxima – o Neji é quem decide.

Sakura: Hum...Ahhh eu não sabia que você tambem tocava violão! nn

Sasuke: Eu aprendi antes de aprender a tocar guitarra – disse se jogando no travesseiro – Mas quem sabe tocar guitarra tem a obrigação de saber tocar violão (isso é verdade), o Neji tambem sabe.

Sakura: Hum...certo! Bem você deve estar com sono, eu vou pro meu quarto tambem, boa noite Sasuke!

Se levantou de costas pra cama, pretendia ir até a porta, mas sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço, impedindo-a de andar, seu mundo parou. Só conseguiu sentir que estava sendo puxada para a cama, ao lado de Sasuke. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ele apenas se aproximou mais, tirou os cabelos rosas de cima do ouvido e disse com um sorrisinho malicioso:

Sasuke: Mas você ja vai? Queria "conversar" um pouquinho mais com você. Além disso, se o problema é o sono podemos dormir juntos.

Sakura não conseguia mais raciocinar, só sentiu os lábios do Uchiha se unirem aos seus, num longo e terno beijo, enquanto sentia ele lhe tirando a blusa. (vou parar por aqui ta...)

Quarto da Tenten

Estavam os dois ainda se beijando (ainda? Uau! Jesus, quanto folego!) de uma maneira selvagem e apaixonada, Neji separou seus lábios e começou a beijar o pescoso da garota (Nossa...O Neji ta se revelando uma coisa que eu não imaginava!oo...adorei! XD) enquanto tentava tirar a blusa da morena (o.o). Tenten se deixou levar pela maravilhosa sensação dos beijos carinhosos do Hyuuga em seu pescoso, alguns minutos depois, lembrou que aquilo não era nada certo (é extremamente raro meninas terem esses pensamentos certos a essa altura do campeonato uu), juntou toda força que ainda tinha e empurrou o Hyuuga de cima de si, este caiu de cabeça no chão.

Neji: AI! Isso dói! Porque fez isso!

Tenten não respondeu, ainda estava no outro mundo (meu Deus! Ela morreu!), só podia ser mentira! Ela havia beijado o garoto mais belo que ja vira na vida! O beijando intensamente! E quase acontecera alguma coisa entre eles (foi só quase...espiaremos a Sakura depois ¬¬). A morena acordou de seus pensamentos (ai vocês não vão querer saber o que ela estava pensando! XD) e passou a olhar a situação em que se encontrava: Seus cabelos estavam soltos, estava com a calça meio abaixada e estava sem camisa. Neji tambem estava sem camisa e com seus longos cabelos soltos, o que o deixava mais lindo ainda.

Neji: Ei! Tenten! Você está bem?

Tenten: Ahh..sim! Estou bem sim! – disse enquanto corava muito

Neji: Então porque parou? – disse passando a mão na cabeça dolorida.

Tenten: Errr bem... – lembrou que estava quase nua, corou mais ainda e começou a se vestir o mais rapido que pode.

Neji: gota

Tenten: Co..Coloque sua camisa! – pediu a morena, sem coragem de encarar os olhos perolados do Hyuuga.

Neji: Está bem – se vestiu – Mas porque você parou?

Tenten: Es..Estavamos indo longe demais – disse enquanto fitava o chão – nos conhecemos hoje Neji!

Neji: suspiro Gomen ne se eu te forçei – disse enquanto se levantava – Mas Tenten, isso tudo não foi um simples "impulso", eu realmente gosto de você e farei de tudo para que você me corresponda. Bem, vou para o meu quarto! Boa noite – com um sorriso brincalhão, deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios da morena e saiu do quarto.

Tenten ficou sentada na cama, sem nenhum movimento, não acreditava que realmente havia beijado Hyuuga Neji, e que este se declarou pra ela! Se jogou contra o travesseiro e passou a mirar o teto com um sorriso no rosto, lembrando-se dos bons momentos que tiveram e imaginando o que aconteceria daqui pra frente.

Na sala

Depois de muitos gritos, discussões, brigas, ameaças de morte e ataques histéricos de Ino, os que haviam sobrado na mesa do jantar, resolveram ir ver TV. Havia dois grandes sofás na sala, no de quatro pessoas, sentaram-se Shikamaru e Naruto no meio, Temari ficou ao lado de Shikamaru e pra alegria (ou desespero) de Hinata, ela ficou ao lado de naruto. No sofá de duas pessoas, para o azar (ou sorte) de Ino, ela se sentou com Gaara.

Ino: _Porque tive que me sentar com esse chato, affff que inferno! Poderia ser o Sasuke-kun _(tadinha da Ino...se ela soubesse do que estava acontecendo...)

Ficaram assistindo um programa de quiz (perguntas e respostas, são bem populares no Japão), Shikamaru e Temari se davam muito bem juntos, ficavam discutindo sobre musica e ficavam tentando adivinhar as respostas das perguntas do programa. Naruto conversava animado com Hinata, essa, envergonhada, só se preocupava em mirar de cabeça baixa os próprios joelhos, enquanto ouvia o garoto falar e concordava com a maioria das coisas que ele falava. Gaara ficava quieto de braços cruzados ouvindo o apresentador do programa, Ino apoiava o cotovelo no braço do sofá e ouvia o programa, entediada.

O clima mudou quanto Naruto acabou adormecendo e caindo com a cabeça no ombro de Hinata, esta corou da cabeça aos pés, sem saber o que dizer e fazer. Temari deu uma risada:

Temari: Hahaha, bem parece que o Sr. Animadinho tambem está cansado – olhou para o relógio – tambem, ja passa da meia-noite! Eu vou para meu quarto!

Shikamaru: Bem eu tambem vou! Hinata, me ajuda a levar o Naruto pro quarto? Ja que ele ja está apoiada em você...

Hinata: Ha...Hai!

Ino: Pra que tudo isso? Acorda ele!

Shikamaru: Acredite...ele não vai acordar até amanhã.

Temari: Bem, eu tambem ajudo! Ino, você não vai pro quarto?

Ino: Não, vou terminar de ver o programa.

Temari: Que seja. E você Gaara?

Gaara: Não, tambem quero acabar de assistir.

Ino: _afff agora ganhei um bom motivo pra ir dormir!_

Pensamentos maliciosos passavam pela cabeça de Temari, ela mirou Gaara e Ino discretamente, deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

Temari: Bem, então nós vamos subir! Não se esqueçam de desligar a TV! Boa noite! sorriso inocente

Temari, Shikamaru e Hinata carregavam o Naruto adormecido pela escada, enquanto Temari apresava o bando, deixando Ino e Gaara sozinhos.

Ficaram os dois em silencio, assistindo o programa até o fim, Ino se levantou.

Ino: Bem agora eu vou dormir, boa noite

Gaara: Você não vai não

Ino: Porque? Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim? Porque não posso ir?

Gaara: Primeiro: Porque eu quero. Segundo: Eu sou o Gaara, e mando em você quando eu quero. Terceiro: Quero assistir mais TV e não quero ficar sozinho

Ino: _Quem esse idiota pensa que é!_

Ino: Nossa, agora você quer a companhia da loirinha burra e irritante, você é um idiota sabia?

Gaara: Porque?

Ino: Não foi um ruivo idiota que me chamou de loirinha burra e irritante porque queria subir para os quartos e dormir?

Gaara: Eu só disse isso porque você me chamou de irritante.

Ino: Eu apenas disse a verdade! Vou subir, boa noite pra você, baka-sama!

Com os movimentos de um ninja, Gaara se levantou do sofá e segurou Ino pelos pulsos, tão forte que chegava a doer, ela não conseguia se soltar.

Ino: Me...Solta! Seu idiota!

Gaara: Retire o que disse. – disse apertando os pulsos dela com mais força.

Ino: Não vou retirar nada! Me larga! Ta doendo!

Gaara: Só se você retirar o que disse.

Ino: Ja mandei me soltar!

Gaara: Retire o que disse!

Ino: Me largue! Eu vou gritar!

Gaara: Retire!

Ino: PARA!

Gaara: Não me obrigue a fazer você calar a boca!

Ino: ME SOLTA AGORA!

Gaara: Você pediu por isso! – aproximou-se e selou seus lábios com os dela.

Ino não estava acreditando! Aquele idiota estava a beijando, e o pior! Ela estava gostando! Deu espaço para a lingua dele entrar em sua boca, pouco a pouco ele foi soltando os pulsos da garota e colocou as mãos na cintura fina da garota, para aprofundar mais o beijo. Com os pulsos finalmente livres, Ino colocou suas mãos na nuca do rapaz. O beijo foi apaixonado, suas línguas exploravam cada canto de suas bocas, e quando roçavam uma na outra, causava arrepios nos dois. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco e seres humanos necessitam de ar, eles se separaram, os dois ofegantes e muito vermelhos.

Ino não acreditava no que havia feito, havia beijado Gaara! Aquele grande idiota! Por uns segundos pareceu ter recuperado o juizo e meteu um bom tapa no rosto daquele atrevido!

Ino: Nunca...Nunca mais torne a fazer isso! Seu idiota – disse ainda muito vermelha e com o coração desparado. Subia depressa as escadas, deixando Gaara sozinho na sala.

Gaara desligou a TV e massageou a face que ardia devido ao tapa, deu um sorriso malicioso

Gaara: _Eu gostei dela...nunca fiquei assim por uma garota...realmente ficar nessa casa não foi má ideia. – _Subiu lentamente as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto

No quarto de Ino

Deitada na cama, com a cara em cima do travesseiro, Ino relembrava os momentos que tivera minutos antes na sala. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, e o pior: Ela havia gostado do beijo! Uma incrivel sensação de "Quero Mais" tomou conta dela, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de arrependimento a tocou.

Ino: _Ai que ódio! Quem aquele idiota pensa que é?Como ele se atreveu a me beijar! Ahhhhh eu não posso ter gostado desse beijo! Eu não posso ta afim desse cara! Calma Ino, foi só um beijo que aconteceu sem querer, nada que justifique uma loucura da parte dele...Ai meu Deus! Eu não tranquei a porta._

Levantou apresada de sua cama e trancou a a porta do quarto, voltou para sua cama e finalmente adimitiu que havia gostado do beijo, deu um pequeno sorriso, apagou a luz do quarto e adormeceu, sonhando com os doces e carinhosos beijos de Yagami Gaara.

Continua...

**Yo minna! Que milagre! Esse capitulo realmente saiu em uma manhã! joga confetes e serpentinas pelo quarto Bem eu não consegui terminar ontem a noite porque minha mãe me expulsou do PC..mas acordei as sete da manhã pra escrever isso e consegui! TT q emoção...**

**Bem tivemos o primeio SasuXSaku, realmente foi um bem profundo uu...mas eu ja tinha decidido que isso ia acontecer desdo começo da fic, o NejiXTen não foi grande coisa, mas no próximo capitulo vai ser melhor! Eu prometo! Bem devido aos votos e uns pedidos eu fiz o primeiro GaaXIno, eu achei que ficou muito bom, sendo que eu nunca trabalhei com esse casal, acho que foi o casal que eu mais gostei até agora! Bem gente, como não se tem tudo na vida, o quarto capitulo realmente vai demorar pra sair, não tem PC pra aonde eu vou, vou treinar pra seleção do mundial quando eu voltar, vou ficar sem PC e vou estar jogando PS2...huhuhuhuhu. Pensei em postar um no ano novo mas infelizmente não terei condições, vcs sabem né...ano novo, bebida, comida, bebida, jogos, bebida, musica, bebiba, conversas, bebida...hushusuhhsuuhshus vcs ja entenderam **

**Bem, agora a sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten **

Natsumi Akane: Yo! Bem, ta aqui a continuação!Yagami Gaara é o sobrenome que minha amiga inventou para o Gaara. Arigatou! OWNED!

Uchiha Gisah: Yo! Bohahaha! Imagine a surpresa porque eu não vou contar! Bohahaha! He eu tambem quero uma banda...quero ser vocalista...mas sonhar é bom e travesseiro é barato! Arigatou! Kissus! OWNED!

Di novo...Natsumi Akane: Obrigada pelo voto! Bem, deu ShikaXTema do jeito que você queria. Ahh não seria GaaXTema...eu ia colocar outros infelizes na história pra ficar com eles, mas ja foi uu.

Bom, você queria GaaXIno, esse é especial pra vc! XD, espero que vc tenha gostado, pq eu nunca escreve sobre eles XD'''.

Arigatou! Kissus garota! OWNED pra vc!

Musa Kyoyama: Bem não precisa gritar moça! Ja to postando o terceiro capitulo! Bohahahaha! Espero que esteja gostando e obrigada pelos votos! Arigatou e kissus...OWNED!

As-tres-lokas-do-f: Yo! Que bom que vc ta gostando! SasuXSaku na próxima! Se bem que ja teve nessa...Arigatou! Flws moça (ou moças)...hum...a sim...OWNED!

Aoshi Sakura: Olá! Hsuhushusu realmente...o Neji ta se revelando...hihihihi...bem teremos GaaXIno sim, obrigada pelos elogios, feliz natal e feliz ano novo pra vc tb! Arigatou! Bye! OWNED!

Lina Hatake: Yo kel! Nhaaaaa infelizmente (pra vc) deu ShikaXTema...mais trabalho pra mim...uu...hohohoho...mas é democracia neh...adorei o Neji assanhado tb! Bjus moça! T cuida! OWNED!

Liyoko-chan: Yo! Suhhsuhusuhshushu piadas de Sasuke gay são as melhores! Aquela foi original minha! Bem mana, girias de pobre usa muito aqui ligado? Por isso eu sou chegada com a Temari, ele fala que nem eu, morou? Hhsuhusuhshuhsuu, ignore isso...Bem...Arigatou pelos votos! Bye moça! Kissus! OWNED pra vc!

Ayame Seydoraka: Valeu os elogios! Vc pediu e o terceiro capitulo saiu! Noss...ateh rimou! Bohahahah! Arigatou! OWNED!

Uchiha kaoru-chan: Domo! Suhhsuuhshusuhs, muitas pessoas gostaram do jeito da Temari, até eu! Até agora ela é a personagem com quem eu mais me identifico. Arigatou pelos votos! Ja ne! OWNED!

Mikoto-Angel: Nossa...não esperava tantos elogios assim! Arigatou Gozaimashita! Que bom q vc gostou do meu jeito! Eu sou assim na vida real tb...bem engraçada e sussa (pelo menos eu acho). Bem...quem ganhou o Gaara foi a Ino! Bohahahaha! Ahhh teremos mais SasuXSaku com certeza! Eu adoro esse casal pq não enjoa de ler e é facil de escrever! XD

Bjus! Arigatou!...bem...OWNED!

Itachi-lover-girl: Não vou te responder, vc é muito chata...tchau...OWNED! Hohohohoho zuera! Só fiz isso pq vc tambem me ownou...hsuhuhsuhus!

Bem obrigada pelo elogio e pelos votos! Espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo! Ja ne...OWNED duplo pra vc!

**Fim da sessão**

**Bem gente, to me despedindo aqui...ainda vou fazer a fic de cerimonia de premiação pra Temari, agora o quarto capitulo só pra segunda semana de Janeiro...paciencia neh?**

**Feliz Ano Novo para todos! OWNED pra todo mundo!**

**Ja ne**

**Tia Tenten**


	4. Chapter 4

_Levantou apresada de sua cama e trancou a a porta do quarto, voltou para sua cama e finalmente adimitiu que havia gostado do beijo, deu um pequeno sorriso, apagou a luz do quarto e adormeceu, sonhando com os doces e carinhosos beijos de Yagami Gaara._

**Yo minna! Tudo ok? Uau esse capitulo ta realmente saindo mais cedo!**

**Devo dizer que eu to adorando escrever essa fic! É tão emocionante! E espero que vocês estejam gostando! Teremos algumas participações especiais de outros animes agora (Eu sonhei com a Batalha das Bandas! E tinha bandas de outros animes la! Tive que colocar isso...Se bem que a batalha vai demorar um pouquinho pra acontecer), espero que sejam do seu agrado! Ja escolhi algumas musicas que seram tocadas durante a batalha, são musicas do meu gosto mais são realmente muito boas! Juro! **

**Huhsuhushushus vamos a fic...tem muita gente ansiosa por ShikaXTema...mais aviso novamente que não sei escrever sobre eles...sai muito podrinho...isso vale o mesmo para NaruXHina...Agora NejiXTen e SasuXSaku é o meu forte! Se bem que andei me revelando com GaaXIno...Chega de papo! Vamos a fic!**

**OWNED! **

**Eu: Sim! Naruto me pertence! Kishimoto roubou! Ladrão! Ladrão! Filho da mãe! Roubou a mais perfeita das minhas obras! #soca o pc# cretino! Ainda terei minha vingança! #soca continuamente o pc# quem ele pensa que é! Roubou minha obr...**

**Voz: BEATRIZ! QUE BARULHO É ESSE!**

**Eu: Nada não mãe!**

**Voz da minha mãe: ESTÁ BATENDO NO COMPUTADOR DE NOVO!**

**Eu: Não to não!**

**Voz da minha mãe: DESLIGA ISSO! TA TARDE!**

**Eu: Tenho que escrever! Afff...saco! Naruto não me pertence...uu...mas o Sasuke o Neji e o Itachi continuam sendo meus! E estou pensando seriamente em adicionar o Gaara na minha coleção. Bohahaha!**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"_Pensamentos": itálico_

"**Musicas": negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

"_**Traduções de musicas": negrito itálico**_

Só quero dizer que te amo

Capitulo 4 – E depois da noite!

07h30min – Quarto do Sasuke

Sakura estava em seu longo e profundo sono, acordou devido aos raios de sol invadindo o aposento em que se encontrava. Sentiu a claridade nos seus olhos e decidiu levantar para fechar a cortina. Tentou se levantar mais se sentiu presa por alguma coisa ou alguém. Virou seus olhos e viu ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, com seu braço entrelaçado na cintura dela...ele estava realmente lindo dormindo, tão tranqüilo e calm...espera um pouco...Porque ele estava com o braço sobre sua cintura! E porque estavam dormindo na mesma cama! (Isso mesmo... faz as coisas e depois se faz de santa ¬¬) Se controlou para não gritar, deu uma boa olhada na situação em que se encontrava, olhou debaixo do lençol branco que os cobria e viu o que temia... Estava completamente nua! E ele também! Depois de seu enorme susto (huhuhuhuhu), lembrou da noite passada.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback da Sakura oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Estavam os dois, sobre a mesma cama, sem qualquer tipo de roupa (ai ai...lá vem os hentais! Sou muito inocente pra escrever essas coisas oo), Sasuke estava sobre Sakura, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e massageava o corpo da jovem, esta apenas se deixava levar pela maravilhosa sensação dos beijos dele, enquanto massageava a nuca e os cabelos negros do rapaz. Sakura de repente parou com os carinhos e encarou Sasuke, um pouco assustada, nervosa e confusa. O rapaz percebeu a ausência dos carinhos e o olhar de Sakura sobre si:

Sasuke: Qual o problema Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...Não estamos indo longe demais...quer dizer...acabamos de nos conhecer! (Se ta andando muito com a Tenten...).

O jovem deu um sorriso malicioso (Ai meu Deus! O que eu não daria pra ter um desses pra mim! XDDD) e abraçou a jovem, depositando um beijo longo e ardente nos lábios da mesma, essa no primeiro momento retrucou, mais não tinha forças para resistir a um beijo de Uchiha Sasuke. Beijaram-se ardentemente até que se separaram, em busca de ar. Sakura estava muito vermelha e ofegante, olhou para Sasuke, este passou as costas da mão delicadamente sobre o rosto de Sakura, e disse baixinho.

Sasuke: Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu sei muito bem o que eu estou sentindo agora, sei muito bem como me sinto e não tenho duvidas... Eu te amo, Sakura-chan! – disse enquanto a acariciava

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...koishiteru! – Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, todas as duvidas de Sakura sumiram e ela se entregou totalmente a Sasuke (Não acredito que eu realmente escrevi isso! #perva#).

OoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoO

O mundo de Sakura parou totalmente... Ela não acreditava! Havia realmente dormido com Uchiha Sasuke! Uma sensação de felicidade tomou conta da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de medo a atormentou. Como ela podia ter feito aquilo? Não conhecia nada sobre Sasuke e já havia dormido com ele! Como ele a trataria daqui pra frente!

Voz: Ohayou Sakura-chan!

Sakura gelou, procurou pela voz e viu que vinha de Sasuke, o garoto havia acordado e observava ela com um sorriso brincalhão do rosto. Deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios da garota e sentou na cama.

Sasuke: Dormiu bem, Sakura-chan? #sorriso sexy#

Sakura: Sa..oo...Sasuke-kun...nós...nós...dormimos juntos!

Sasuke: Uhum! O que foi?

Sakura: Na..Não acredito! Como fizemos uma coisa dessas! Conhecemos-nos ontem!

Sasuke: E daí? Você não me ama?

Sakura: Hai... Lógico que amo!

Sasuke: Então o que tem demais? (Muita coisa! Oo'''')

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke puxou a garota pra perto de si, lhe deu um demorado abraço e depois um longo e terno beijo. Quando se separaram, disse:

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, eu já te disse ontem à noite que eu te amo, a farei de tudo para ficar com você, nunca vou te deixar.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...Arigatou!

Sasuke: Te amo, meu amor – sorriso brincalhão – Agora, se vista que temos que descer pro café antes que o pessoal desconfie de alguma coisa.

Demorou pra Sakura se tocar que os dois estavam sem qualquer tipo de roupa. Essa no começo ficou com um pouco de vergonha mais deitou novamente e puxou Sasuke junto, o abraçando pela cintura. Este olhou para a garota, confuso, Sakura sorriu docemente e disse:

Sakura: Mais já? Vamos ficar aqui só mais uns cinco minutinhos?

Sasuke: #sorriso sexy# Já que você ta pedindo...

Os dois de beijaram mais uma vez (maldita Sakura! Já ta bom neh! òó), os dois jovens apaixonados, e assim ficaram não só cinco minutos, e sim mais algumas horas, afinal, estava muito cedo para o café!

08h30min – Cozinha

Hinata havia sido a primeira a acordar. Havia tomado banho, se arrumado e decido para começar a preparar o café da manhã sozinha. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos até que uma voz lhe tirou do transe.

Voz: Ohayou Gozaimasu! Hinata-chan!

Hinata gelou, olhou para trás e viu a figura de cabelos loiros e bagunçados, era ele! Uzumaki Naruto! Tratou de corar imediatamente quando o loiro de aproximou e lhe deu um beijo (Na bochecha!) de bom dia.

Hinata: #Vermelha# Oha..Ohayou..Na...Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ano sa...Dormiu bem, Hinata-chan? #sorriso colgate#

Hinata: #Muito Vermelha# Ha..Hai...e você? Se quiser pode descansar um pouco mais.

Naruto: Não precisa não! Geralmente sou o primeiro a dormir e o primeiro a acordar pra comer... hihihihihihi(Eu geralmente sou a ultima a dormir e a ultima a acordar...)

Hinata: nn''

O silencio reinou entre os dois por alguns minutos, deviam ter falta de assunto. Naruto observa Hinata, enquanto essa, morrendo de vergonha, preparava o chá junto ao fogo.

Hinata: Na...Naruto-kun...#Super Vermelha#

Naruto: Hai?

Hinata: Be..bem...e..eu queria...saber se...se você...não quer...não quer namor..ITAI!

Naruto: Daijobu Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Ha..hai...eu só queimei meu dedo no fogo – _Maldição...junto agora que eu ia falar _– pensou a garota enquanto massageava o dedo queimado.

Naruto: Deixa eu ver – pegou a mão da garota e a ergueu para a claridade da luz da cozinha para ver melhor, o que deixou seus rostos com uma certa proximidade. Hinata corou mais ainda (Se é que é possível), não esperava por aquela proximidade toda, não conseguiu se controlar, soltou um gritinho assustando o rapaz, e na hora de recuar seus rostos, acabou trombando suas testas, num baque bem forte (Que plage de um episódio...suhhsuhus).

Naruto: ITAI! – disse enquanto massageava a testa dolorida.

Hinata: Gomen nassai Naruto-kun! Não foi de propósito! #massageia a testa# _Ai como eu sou idiota!_

Naruto: Hehehe...não foi nada não, Hinata-chan! XD

Hinata: Gomen...vou voltar a fazer o café – abaixou a cabeça, voltou para o fogão e não disse mais nada.

08h40min - Longo corredor (Acho que você é o mais popular na minha fic).

Ino havia acordado bem mais cedo, tivera alguns sonhos meio impróprios para serem explicados (Muito hentai por um dia!) e também, sonhara com alguém que não queria ter sonhado, ninguém menos que Yagami Gaara.

Ino: _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Maldição! Porque tenho que ficar pensando naquele idiota? Pensando bem... Ele não é feio... Não! El_e _é um grande idiota! Não posso ter nada com ele! _(Pow mano...que desperdício! A gente aqui sofrendo amores platônicos e elas me desperdiçando! Troca de lugar comigo Ino! òó).

Realmente os beijos do jovem Yagami havia mexido com a cabeça da garota. Mas porque fora logo ter uma confusão de sentimentos com Yagami Gaara? Um garoto chato, frio, bruto e insensível. Porém, fosse o que fosse a "mágica" dele havia mexido com Ino, só ela não conseguia aceitar isso.

Voz: Ora, ora... Ohayou garota.

Ino se virou, Yagami Gaara estava bem atrás dela, de braços cruzados, encostado na porta de uns dos quartos. Parecia ter acabo de acordar, estava sem camiseta, mostrando seu peitoral definido (créditos: Fer-chan), com um short preto e os cabelos ruivos bagunçados (Imaginando o Gaara assim... ). Olhava diretamente pra Ino, sorrindo com um pouco de malicia (Medo..oo'').

Ino congelou. Olhou bem para o par de olhos verdes, viu como o garoto realmente era muito atraente e bonito.

Ino: O... Oyahou.

Gaara: Parece ter gostado da nossa "brincadeira" de ontem à noite. #sorriso malicioso#

Ino: E. Eu... Olha aqui seu idiota! Vamos deixar umas coisas bem claras! 1°: nunca mais torne a me beijar. 2°: Nem pense que pode ter toda essa intimidade comigo e 3°: Se você mencionar isso pra alguém eu te mato!

Gaara: Hum...– vai se aproximando – Gosto desse seu jeito de brava – segura o queixo da Ino, que está paralisada – Me deixa excitado, sabe?

Ino: #paralisada de medo# O... O que pensa... Que vai fazer!

Gaara: Já te mostro – selou seus lábios com os dela.

Ino nada pode fazer, primeiramente porque ele era muito mais forte, depois, porque realmente queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dele mais uma vez. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente, nem Ino podia resistir as caricias de Gaara em sua cintura, enquanto ela massageava os cabelos ruivos do rapaz. Separaram-se em alguns centímetros, em busca de ar, os dois ofegantes sentiam a respiração um do outro. Gaara se recuperou mais rápido e começou a dar leves selinhos nos lábios de Ino, logo foi levando os beijos para o pescoço da garota, arrancando gemidos da mesma. O jovem se separou por alguns segundos para abrir a porta de seu quarto e puxa-la pra dentro, fechou a porta e tornou a juntar seus lábios. Logo arrancou a simples blusa que a jovem usava, deixando seu peito despido, colou seus corpos num abraço acompanhado de um ardente beijo. Foi logo a deitando em sua cama e ficando por cima dela, sem separar seus lábios. Ino sentiu perigo (Hohohoho) e com toda sua força, soltou seus braços, que estavam apoiados pelo garoto em cima da cama, e empurrou Gaara de cima de cima de si. Este quase caiu, mas teve equilíbrio e conseguiu ficar em pé (Gaara, o ninja! òó).

Gaara: O que foi? Algum problema?

Ino: Se... Seu... Atrevido!

Ino tenta dar um tapa na cara de Gaara, mas esse, com todo seu reflexo (Gaara, o cara!), segura a mão de Ino, evitando o golpe.

Gaara: Você é muito esquentada – disse enquanto pegava a blusa de Ino no chão e entregava para a garota – Gosto do seu jeito, mas não vou fazer nada com você, fique tranqüila.

Ino: Ha..Hai – disse enquanto vestia rapidamente a blusa, se sentando na cama.

Gaara: Então, gostou? – disse se sentando ao lado de Ino.

Ino: Do que?

Gaara: Como do que? Dos meus beijos? Vai dizer que eu não beijo bem?

Ino: ¬¬... Você é muito convencido, isso sim.

Gaara: Sei... Escute, você pode ter me batido e me falado para nunca mais te beijar, mais no fundo você queria exatamente ao contrario, não é?

Ino: E se eu te disser que sim?

Gaara: Bem, vou te beijar e fazer o que eu pretendia fazer antes de você me empurrar... Brincadeira... Não se altere – acrescentou ao ver o olhar de assassina de Ino. – Mas escute, pode me ameaçar e me odiar, mais o que eu sinto por você é um sentimento verdadeiro.

Ino: Gaara, não é mais fácil você falar algo como "Eu te amo" ou "Eu gosto de você"?

Gaara: Não, não é.

Ino: ¬¬ Você não é nem um pouquinho romântico, sabia?

Gaara: Quer romantismo?

Ino: Se der...

Gaara: OK – selou seus lábios novamente (O povo já deve ter cansado dos beijos desses dois uu)

Assim ficaram, se beijando por longos minutos, os mais prazerosos da vida de Ino, até que a necessidade de ar foi grande, e se separaram. Gaara disse ofegante.

Gaara: Isso é romântico o bastante pra você?

Ino: He... Pode crer que sim! Koishiteru, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: He... Eu também – disse dando um sorriso, um sorriso doce e sincero, um sorriso verdadeiro.

09h30min – Longo corredor (Oie novamente! XDDDDDD)

Tenten dava longos passos, em direção à escada para descer e tomar café, sabia que Hinata a essa hora já estaria na cozinha, conhecia muito bem sua amiga. Andava pelo corredor até que uma das portas se abrir, e dela surgiu Neji, tinha uma expressão de sono, que se alterou imediatamente quando viu Tenten, virando um grande sorriso. A morena corou instantaneamente (Falando em instantâneo, vou fazer miojo de tomate porque to morrendo de fome...XDDD...tsk tsk ignorem isso).

Neji: Ohayou Tenten-chan!

Tenten: #vermelha# Ohayou, Neji-kun!

Neji: Já vai descer?

Tenten: Uhum, vou ver se a Hinata-chan esta lá em baixo.

Neji: Hum...Você não quer ficar um pouquinho comigo antes? #sorriso colgate#

Tenten: OO...Porque?

Neji: Pelo que eu vi ontem você gosta de musica, posso te mostrar algum CD ou tocar alguma coisa pra você... Sei lá... Alguma coisa assim...

Tenten: Hihihihihi...OK!

Entrou no aposento dele, sorriu com uma gota. O garoto mal havia chegado e já havia transformado o quarto num cenário de caos. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, junto a alguns papeis que pareciam ser letras de musica ou poemas, a cama estava desarrumada e havia um pequeno aparelho de som portátil no canto do quarto, com várias capas de CD em volta.

Neji: Desculpe a bagunça – disse sorrindo com uma gota – Sou um pouco folgado.

Tenten: Imagina – disse sentando-se na cama desarrumada.

Neji: Então – disse apanhando um violão e sentando perto dela – Gosta de que tipo de musica? Prefere em inglês ou em japonês? Prefere um musica minha ou de outro cantor?

Tenten: nn'' Neji, pra mim o que você tocar está ótimo! XD Mas queria ouvir algo seu, se não for pedir muito.

Neji: Imagina! Eu gosto muito dessa aqui!

E começou com a melodia e logo a cantar:

**Kirattoshita kimi no me ni  
Dokittoshita hiru sagari  
Shakittoshita ore no karada  
Marude tamesareteru you ni**

**Tsuntoshita kimi to kuuki ni  
Zokuttoshita koi kokoro wa  
Zarattoshita suna wo kami  
Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru**

**Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de  
Wain o noma setekure naika  
Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta  
Otoko to onna wa eien sa**

**_Uma excitante tarde inicial  
Fatia o meu corpo  
Como seu eu estivesse sendo testado  
Sua indiferença e a atmosfera  
Esfriaram o nosso amor  
Esta noite está se parecendo  
Com a mastigação de uma areia áspera_**

Não foi aquela vez que eu te convidei para  
Beber vinho com esses seus lábios orgulhosos?  
Se eles tornam um sob o luar da noite  
O homem e a mulher estarão sempre juntos.

Os acordes começaram a ficar mais fortes e ritmados.

**Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!  
Hageshiku Lady I need your love!  
Tamani miseru sabishige na me ga  
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai**

Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love!  
Kimi no shigusa ni burikai sarete  
Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru

**_Dama cruel Ah, dê-me o seu amor!  
Dama desconfiada Eu preciso do seu amor!  
De vez em quando, você me mostra olhos solitários  
Estão eles mentindo? Ou são honestos? Eu não sei_**

Docilmente dama Ah, dê-me o seu amor!  
Tente sentir isto dama Eu preciso do seu amor!  
Agitando-se por aí, por falar nisso, você se move em minha direção  
O êxtase do amor dança dentro de mim.

**Yami no naka odoru  
Dakishimete odoru  
Nani do demo odoru  
Eien ni odoru  
Eien ni odoru  
Eien ni odoru ...**

_**Na escuridão, dance  
Agarre-me e dance  
Repetidamente, dance  
Dance para sempre  
Dance para sempre  
Dance para sempre...**_

A musica foi ficando fraca, até pausar totalmente. Tenten estava de boca aberta, Neji viu e deu um sorriso.

Neji: O que achou?

Tenten: Isso... Isso foi lindo Neji! – disse ela, toda entusiasmada – Maravilhosa! Tudo! A letra, o ritmo, sua voz...

O garoto ficou meio encabulado quando ela disse "sua voz".

Neji: Hehe... Que bom que gostou! Eu mesmo escrevi essa musica.

Tenten: Sugoi! Queria eu ter talento para escrever musicas.

Neji: Mas é fácil! Você precisa apenas ter um alvo de inspiração e a musica sai como mágica! Eu mesmo posso fazer uma aqui e agora.

Tenten: Duvido!

Neji: OK... Vamos fazer uma aposta.

Tenten olhou desconfiada

Tenten: Que tipo de aposta seria?

Neji: Se eu conseguir fazer uma musica que te agrade aqui e agora você vai fazer o que pedir, se eu não conseguir eu faço o que você pedir, feito? – estendeu a mão para a garota, para fechar acordo.

Tenten: Hum... Como vou saber se você não cantou uma outra musica sua?

Neji: Pergunte pra alguém da banda.

Tenten: Está bem! Feito! – apertou a mão do Hyuuuga – Vejamos sua musica.

Neji: Hum...Vejamos – disse apanhando sua guitarra e a conectando numa caixa de som – Farei um rock bem leve, pode ser?

Tenten: Claro – disse com uma cara de vitoriosa – Duvido que você consiga.

Neji: Vai se arrepender de suas palavras, minha cara Tenten.

Neji começou a dar leves toques na guitarra, fazendo um som um tanto agudo, mas também, bonito e calmo. (Hum... Estilo o som tava saindo baixo... Era de manhã e ele tinha diminuído o som na caixa... Afff se alguém não entendeu depois eu explico, mais o som era baixinho mesmo!).

**kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru my heart.**

**_Mesmo que meu amor chegue ao ponto de se despedaçar,  
1/3 dele ficará intacto  
Meus verdadeiros sentimentos estão apenas girando no ar,  
meu coração nem mesmo está dizendo "Eu te amo"._**

O som calmo desapareceu, dando lugar a um ritmo mais forte e animado.

**nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru**

give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru

**_Naquelas longas, mal-dormidas, noites  
as imagens que mando para você  
Sussurram "isso é amor".  
Aquele contínuo discurso emocionante que te leva às lágrimas  
se transforma numa leve febre entrecortada por um suspiro_**

Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados, com seu sorriso  
Eu posso resistir ao frio de uma noite.

**kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
i love you sae ienaideiru my heart**

mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada  
uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute

Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide  
donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara

_**Mesmo que meu amor chegue ao ponto de se despedaçar,  
1/3 dele ficará intacto  
Meus verdadeiros sentimentos estão apenas girando no ar,  
meu coração nem mesmo está dizendo "Eu te amo"**_

Como chuva no meio do verão, a secura,  
em sua exposição se umedece, seu sorriso é tão brilhante.

Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados,  
não se desespere tão rapidamente!  
Pois podemos superar qualquer barreira  
que bloqueie nosso caminho.

Tenten escutava de boca aberta, não acreditava que aquela musica belíssima havia sido feita naquela hora, no seu interior ela sabia que já havia perdido a aposta.

**dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou  
mitsumerareru to ienai  
kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
hanarereba hanareru hodo  
itoshii hito da to kizuku  
motomereba motomeru hodo ni  
setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart**

Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou  
yume no naka de wa tashikani  
ieta hazu na noni  
kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart

**_Não importa quem você ame,  
essas imagens os alcançarão, certo?  
Não diga que pode encontrá-las,  
suas palavras estão dançando no espaço.  
Quanto mais distante você fica,  
mais isso machuca a pessoa que você ama  
Por mais que as persiga,  
cada vez mais meu coração sente a cruel distância_**

Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados,  
Dê-me um sorriso e dias bons,  
Se pudéssemos ao menos encontrarmo-nos em um abraço  
Não importa quem você ame,  
essas imagens os alcançarão, certo?  
Se ao menos você houvesse dito isso em seus sonhos  
Mesmo que meu amor chegue ao ponto de se despedaçar,  
1/3 dele ficará intacto  
Meus verdadeiros sentimentos estão apenas girando no ar,  
meu coração nem mesmo está dizendo "Eu te amo".

A musica terminou. Neji sorriu.

Neji: Então? Duvida de mim agora?

Tenten: Você... Só pode estar de brincadeira. – sorriu meio desconfiada – Fala sério, você não pode ter feito isso agora, ela é profunda demais!

Neji: Olhe para mim.

Aproximou bem seus rostos, a encarando. Seus narizes estavam quase colados! Ela corou.

Neji: Então, você vê alguma mentira em meus olhos? – disse enquanto a encarava cara a cara.

Não havia nada a se duvidar

Tenten: Não...

Neji: He, isso sempre funciona! Acredite, eu não consigo mentir, essa musica saiu agora mesmo! Se tiver duvidas pergunte para alguns dos meninos.

Tenten: Não tenho duvidas não nn'' Você disse que conseguia fazer musicas tendo uma inspiração, o que seria essa inspiração?

Neji: Já tive muitas, mas a mais bela delas está sentada agora, na minha frente, me fazendo uma pergunta. – sorriu e passou a mão na face de Tenten.

Tenten ficou totalmente vermelha! Não acreditava que ele havia dito aquilo pra ela, mas tentou manter a pose.

Tenten: Hehehe... Então, acho que perdi a aposta né?

Neji: Parece que sim! XD

Tenten: Então... O que você quer que eu faça?

Neji: Vejamos... Já sei!

Tenten: Hum... Você pensou muito rápido, to com medo disso – sorriu com uma gota – mais vai lá, o que seria?

Neji: Bem...

**Continua**

**NÃO ME MATEM! EU SEI QUE EU MEREÇO MAIS NÃO ME MATEM! Hahahaha! Bem, fiquei muito tempo sem postar, mais o 4° saiu! Reli isso umas quatro vezes... Ta muito enrolado! Mais fazer o que né? Eu sei que vocês me perdoam! XD #corre das pedras#.**

**Bem, fiz um capitulo inteirinho de romance, ficou um tanto enrolado mais eu fiz a ponte pra entrar de vez na história da fic! Quero fazer ela em no mínimo doze capítulos...Já ta ficando chata uu.**

**Ainda não tive idéia de nenhum ShikaXTema legal... nem NaruXHina... Aceito sugestões pra esses casais gente XD'''...realmente a Tia Tenten não sabe escrever sobre eles. As musicas! Eu acho que não falei o nome da musica do capitulo anterior XD'''...se chama "Crucify my love" do lindo, perfeito, único, belíssimo, maravilhoso e inesquecível: X-Japan! Amo demais essa musica. Nesse capitulo, a primeira foi "Tatics", primeiro encerramento de Rurouni Kenshin ou Samurai X pros brazucas (prefiro Rurouni Kenshin oo), e a segunda foi Sanbun no Junjou na Kanjou, sétimo encerramento de Rouroni Kenshin. Peço a vocês que se lembrem dessa musica, ela terá um papel muito importante na história. Ahhh se alguém tiver alguma sugestão de musica pode falar ta? Mais de preferência de bandas do Nihon e com vocal masculino XD''.**

**Agora, a melhor parte da fic! A sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten! XD**

Musa Kyoyama: Yo! Bom, adorei o GaaXIno também! XD o NejiXTen acho que ainda ta meio fraquinho... Mais vai ficar melhor! ò.ó

Ja ne! Kissus! OWNED!

Hyuuga Tha: Domo! Arigatou XD. Bem... Eu penso exatamente ao contrario! Ainda bem que a Tenten é uma menina consciente XD''.

GaaXIno esquentou muito nesse capitulo! E promete mais ainda! XD

Naruto... tsk tsk... Escrever sobre ele ta dificil... A Hinata é tímida e ele é lerdo... fica difícil neh...

Feliz ano novo mtuu mtuu atrasado! Bye! Kissus! OWNED moça!

Aoshi Sakura: Yo! Realmente... Mó quente esse capitulo! Gaara e Sasuke rox! Se continuar do jeito que ta teremos uns quatro solteiros nessa fic...Naruto é muito lerdo, o Shika não faz nada...uhshusuhhsuhu. Falow! Kissus! OWNED! ò.ó

Ino Miharu Nakamura: Domo! Também to gostando muito do GaaXIno... Hehehe teremos esses casais que você disse sim XD.

Bye! Bjus! OWNED pra vc!

Liyoko-chan: Yo! Sumô é tudo! Até agora só vi campeonatos no Japão pela TV... Espero ver um ao vivo e se der... Participar de um! To treinando muito pra isso e espero conseguir! No PS2 as coisas vão ótimas... Já to jogando NH2 e to muito bem! Jogo muito com o Kiba, com o Sasuke e com o Kakashi, em minha opinião são os melhores. Gosto também do Neji mais é chato de se jogar. Quando eu destravar o Itachi ninguém me segura! O tio orochi é mó chato de se matar! Que ódio... Bem, quanto a NH3, cara quando por minhas mãos nesse jogo... 24 horas seguidas no meu quarto sem ninguém me atrapalhar! Teve cada mudança drástica! Vi um vídeo na Internet, ta bom demais! Até o Asuma e a Kurenai vão entrar no jogo! To esperando meu amigo baixar e gravar pra mim... Porque ele só cobra a preço do CD então eu economizo uns 10 contos...

Ahhh Gomen! Quando começo a falar de jogos eu me empolgo!

To vendo que eu vou apanhar porque nesse capitulo não teve ShikaXTema XD'' Mais eu sou imorrivel e inownavel! Então to salva! Hahaha! Nem adianta chamar seus capangas truta, a torcida aqui da área são tudo chegados meus e me protegem de qualquer parada, ta ligado? Morou! Não me fale de Geografia... hsuhusuhshuhsuhu! Intébayo! OWNED!

Lina Hatake: Yo Lina! Que bom que se gostou da Ino com o Gaara... Eu também amei

Shhushushuhus Falow! Kissus! OWNED pra vc!

As-tres-lokas-do-f: Domo! Eu sei que eu escrevo bem demais, melhor que vocês... OWNED! Hahaha zuera XD. A musica que o Sasuke cantou é "Crucify my love" do X-Japan. Intébayo LOKAS! OWNED pra cada uma!

**Fim da sessão**

**Affff falei demais já... Bem gente, a Tia Tenten ta indo! Se tiverem alguma duvida, sugestão ou critica podem me mandar! XD**

**Intébayo e OWNED pra todo mundo!**

**Ja ne**

**Tia Tenten **


	5. Chapter 5

_Tenten: Então... O que você quer que eu faça?_

_Neji: Vejamos... Já sei!_

_Tenten: Hum... Você pensou muito rápido, to com medo disso – sorriu com uma gota – mais vai lá, o que seria?_

_Neji: Bem..._

**Yo minna! Tudo certo? Tia Tenten voltando! Pra alegria de vocês! #palmas automáticas# Bem, fiquei um tempinho sem postar, né? Cara, eu juro que vou postar essa fic hoje mesmo! Nem que eu fique até as três da matina no PC! Ò.Ó.**

**To pensando seriamente em desistir dessa fic, não to conseguindo manter os casais e estou sem idéias XD''. Mas tudo pode acontecer! Se eu tiver uma luz eu continuo XDDDDDDDDDDD.**

**Pessoas: #pegam pedras#**

**Eu: O.O...Calma gente...**

**Pessoas: ¬¬ Você fez a gente agüentar essa merda de fic até aqui! Pelo menos termina!**

**Eu: OK, OK... Eu tento terminar. Mais não me culpem se ficar pior do que já ta!**

**Vamos à fic!**

**Eu: Sim! Naruto me pertence! Kishimoto roubou! Ladrão! Ladrão! Filho da mãe! Roubou a mais perfeita das minhas obras! #soca o pc# cretino! Ainda terei minha vingança! #soca continuamente o pc# quem ele pensa que é! Roubou minha obr...**

**Voz: BEATRIZ! QUE BARULHO É ESSE!**

**Eu: Nada não mãe!**

**Voz da minha mãe: ESTÁ BATENDO NO COMPUTADOR DE NOVO!**

**Eu: Não to não!**

**Voz da minha mãe: DESLIGA ISSO! TA TARDE!**

**Eu: Tenho que escrever! Afff...saco! Naruto não me pertence...uu...mas o Sasuke o Neji e o Itachi continuam sendo meus! E estou pensando seriamente em adicionar o Gaara na minha coleção. Bohahaha!**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"_Pensamentos": itálico_

"**Musicas": negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

"_**Traduções de musicas": negrito itálico**_

Só quero dizer que te amo

Capitulo 5 – Essa canção é para você!

'Quarto do Neji'

Tenten: Então Neji, o que terei que fazer?

Neji: Uma coisa muito simples.

Tenten: Diga logo! – disse, já impaciente.

Pra surpresa da garota, Neji ajoelhou ao seu lado e pegou em suas mãos.

Neji: Bem, quero que você aceite essa musica como um presente meu – disse com um grande sorriso no rosto – Tenten, você foi o que me serviu de inspiração para compor essa canção, fiz ela pra você. Não é grande coisa e nem é algo material, mais é de coração. Dedico ela pra você!

Tenten: Ne... Neji.

Neji: Eu sei que é um tanto cedo, mais – engoliu seco – Você... Você quer namorar comigo?

Tenten: Co... Como disse?

Neji: Isso que você ouviu... Sei que é cedo, mas eu te amo! Não tenho duvida alguma sobre os meus sentimentos! Por favor, fique comigo.

Tenten: Demo...

Não pode falar mais nada, seus lábios já estava selados com os do Hyuuga. Ficaram de beijando apaixonadamente, até se separarem em busca de ar. Os dois estavam muito vermelhos e ofegantes. Neji se adiantou.

Neji: Então, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela riu.

Tenten: Você ainda quer uma resposta?

Neji também riu.

Neji: Se você quiser dizer.

Tenten: Bem, depois eu falo – abraçou o pescoço do Hyuuga – Tenho idéias muito mais interessantes agora. – o beijou novamente.

Ficaram os dois se beijando por um longo tempo, não viram o tempo passar, e nem queriam ver! Para eles, ficar assim por toda a eternidade não era má idéia.

'Cozinha'

Naruto e Hinata continuavam na cozinha, dessa vez acompanhados de Shikamaru e Temari (No more idéias pra eles ainda u.u). Hinata, toda tímida, olhava as tarefas domésticas que precisavam ser feitas. Os outros conversavam alegremente.

Temari: Affff acho que já ta na hora de acordar o povo – deu um longo bocejo.

Shikamaru: Também acho boa idéia.

Hinata: Te... Temari-chan. – disse com sua voz tímida – Você pode fazer isso pra mim? Ainda tenho que terminar de fazer umas coisas.

Temari: Claro, Hinata-chan – sorriu para a garota e se levantou – Já vou chamá-los. Vem comigo Shika?

O garoto ficou um tanto encabulado pelo apelido, mas não demonstrou isso.

Shikamaru: Hai!

E foram os dois, escada acima.

'Alguns minutos mais tarde – Cozinha'

Estavam todos os dez ali, sentados enquanto comiam. O clima estava... Digamos que um tanto pesado entre eles. Neji, Sasuke e Gaara pareciam um tanto emburrados com alguma coisa, comiam quietos e de cabeça baixa. Tenten, Sakura e Ino estavam um tanto... Envergonhadas? Não olhavam pra ninguém, mais era possível perceber um certo rubor no rosto das três. Shikamaru parecia estar contendo pequenos sorrisos, ao contrario de Temari, que não disfarçava seu riso, Naruto e Hinata olhavam a cena, confusos.

"FlashBack da Temari e do Shikamaru"

Bateram na porta do quarto de Tenten, nenhuma resposta, a chamaram, nenhuma resposta, fizeram as mesmas coisas nos quartos de Sakura e Ino, nenhuma resposta também. Numa ultima tentativa, abriram as portas dos quartos e entraram, os três aposentos estavam vazios.

Temari: Aonde diabos elas se meteram?

Shikamaru: Também queria saber, vamos checar o quarto dos caras.

Temari: OK.

Saíram do ultimo aposento (Que também é o quarto da Ino) e foram para o corredor, trombaram com uma cena um tanto difícil de raciocinar. Gaara e Ino estavam juntos, de mãos dadas! Shikamaru congelou por uns instantes, olhando com cara de pasmo para os dois. Gaara e Ino, na mesma hora, soltaram as mãos. Gaara ficou um tanto sem jeito, Ino corou, Temari não disfarçou o riso.

Temari: Hehehe, ohayou pra vocês! - #sorriso colgate# - Pelo visto o dia de vocês começou ótimo!

Por dentro, Ino amaldiçoou Temari pelo comentário, Shikamaru não conseguiu se controlar, deu uma grande risada, Gaara o fuzilou com o olhar.

Ino: Tema... Temari! Shikamaru-kun! Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!

Temari: Sei sei...

Gaara: Verdade! Nós só estávamos... Bem...

Shikamaru: Sei, andar por ai de mãos dadas é o sinal de sua rivalidade eterna com a Ino. Apenas uma demonstração de que você não a suporta.

Gaara deu seus famosos olhares de "psicopata maníaco doido".

Temari: De qualquer maneira, a Hinata-chan ta chamando vocês para comerem (Café da manhã as 10:00... Amo férias!).

Ino: Hum... Certo

Shikamaru: Vão lá enquanto a gente chama os outros, só que vão direto pra cozinha hein?

Ino e Gaara coraram.

Temari: Certo, vamos Shika.

Gaara: Ei... Vocês dois.

Temari e Shikamaru: Hai?

Gaara: Esse encontro nunca aconteceu, certo?

Temari e Shikamaru: Hai!

Ino e Gaara lançaram um ultimo olhar de ódio para os dois e desceram as escadas

Ino: _Maldição... Vou arrancar sua língua, Temari!_

Gaara: _Nota mental: Espancar Shikamaru até a morte, depois da batalha das bandas._

Apesar daquele pequeno episódio constrangedor, eles não mais se importaram, juntaram novamente suas mãos.

'No corredor'

Temari e Shikamaru iam em direção ao quarto de Sasuke, ainda dando boas risadas.

Temari: Gaara e Ino... Hahahaha é meio difícil de acreditar, não acha?

Shikamaru: Com certeza! Pra quem estava amaldiçoando o outro ontem à noite...

Temari: Mais olhando bem, até que os dois juntos formam um casal bem kawaii.

Shikamaru: Sim... Mais os dois são muito problemáticos.

Temari: Com certeza... Que som é esse?

Começaram a ouvir uma pequena musica, acompanhada por um voz bem calma.

**Cultivate your hunger, for you idealize.  
Motivate your anger, make them all realize.**

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Breaking through the contents, never falling down.

**_Cultivando sua fome, para seu ideal._**

_**Motivando sua raiva, fazendo tudo se realizar.**_

Escalando montanhas, sem voltar.  
Avançando muito além, sem cair.

Shikamaru: Hum... Acho que é o Sasuke… a voz é dele.

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.**

A moral led me twice home, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.

_**Meu joelho treme, como se tivesse doze anos, saindo da sala de aula, pela porta dos fundos.**_

A moral me levou duas vezes para casa, mas eu não me importei. Esperar é perda de tempo para pessoas como eu.

Temari: Certo, este é o quarto dele não é? – disse, indicando uma porta

Shikamaru: Hai! – Bateu na porta, não teve nenhuma resposta, mais a musica continuava – ele não ta ouvindo.

**Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry, cau'se you're so all right.  
Don't drive its faiths or fears  
Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**

_**Não se ache muito esperto.  
Não chore, porque você esta certo.  
Não vá sem confiança ou medo,  
Porque você se odiará no fim.**_

Temari: Abra a porta então.

Abriram a porta, entraram no aposento, levaram um "pequeno" choque, devido a cena que presenciavam, Sasuke estavam sentado na cama, com o violão no colo, tocava e cantava. Porém, deitada ao seu lado, estava Sakura (Ela tava de roupa ta XDDDD)! Os dois se olhavam muito de uma maneira... Carinhosa. Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam Temari e Shikamaru, que observavam a cena, chocados.

**You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**

Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry, cau'se you're so all right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

_**Você diz, "Sonhos são sonhos"  
"Eu não irei mais fazer papel de bobo"  
Você diz, "Porque eu ainda tenho minha alma"**_

Guarde seu tempo, baby, seu sangue precisa descansar  
Rompa sua alma para alcançar-se antes de suas trevas  
Reflexos de medo fazem sombras do nada, sombras do nada.  
Você ainda está confuso, se você vê uma estrada torta  
'Porque há sempre um caminho reto para o ponto que você vê'.

Não se ache muito esperto.  
Não chore, porque você esta certo.  
Não vá sem confiança ou medo,  
Porque você se odiará no fim.

A musica terminou.

Sasuke: Então – disse olhando para Sakura – O que achou?

Sakura deu um sorriso

Sakura: Muito Linda, Sasuke-kun. Você realmente toca muito bem. n.n

Sasuke: Gostaria de ouvir mais uma?

Sakura: Hai!

Sasuke: Certo, mas antes – foi se aproximando de Sakura – Tenho idéias mais interessantes para nós dois – selou seus lábios.

Shikamaru e Temari observavam a cena, Sakura e Sasuke juntos? Hoje era o dia! Temari não agüentou, deu uma gargalhada, fazendo os dois que se beijavam olharem assustados e perceberem que tinham companhia.

Temari: Hahahaha, lindo, realmente muito lindo, queremos bis!

Shikamaru: Nossa... Hoje realmente é o dia.

Sasuke e Sakura coraram

Sasuke: O que... O que estão fazendo aqui?

Shikamaru: Pretendíamos chamar vocês para tomarem café, mais estamos encontrando coisas muito interessantes pelo caminho.

Sasuke: Porque vocês não bateram na porta?

Temari: Batemos, muitas vezes pra falar a verdade, porem vocês estavam muito "ocupados" para ouvir. De qualquer maneira, é melhor vocês descerem, a Hinata-chan já ta ficando impaciente.

Sakura e Sasuke: Ha... Hai.

Foram os quatro novamente para o corredor.

Sasuke: Ei, Shika!

Shikamaru: Hai?

Sasuke: Quero que você e a Temari não digam nada pra ninguém sobre o que viram, certo?

Sakura: Onegai... Shika-kun.

Não se sabe o porque, mais Temari pareceu um tanto "incomodada" ao ouvir Sakura chamar Shikamaru daquele jeito. Mas não disse nada, ninguém percebeu.

Shikamaru: Hehehe, certo!

Temari: Bem, desçam agora! Ainda temos que chamar o Neji e a Tenten.

Sakura e Sasuke: OK.

Temari e Shikamaru foram em direção ao quarto de Neji.

Temari: Hoje o pessoal ta com tudo!

Shikamaru: Realmente. – ficaram em frente à porta de Neji e bateram, não ouve resposta – Saco! – Foi abrindo a porta – Você acha que a alguma coisa entre o Neji e a Tenten-chan?

Entraram no quarto, se depararam com Neji e Tenten, se beijando ardentemente, ao verem que tinham companhia, se separaram rapidamente, os dois muito vermelhos e ofegantes. Temari franziu a testa.

Temari: Quanto a sua pergunta Shika, eu não acho, tenho absoluta certeza – disse se controlando pra não rir. (A Temari é muito chata! Ela é igualzinha a mim quando encontro um amigo meu ficando... Eu racho de rir! XDDDDDD).

Shikamaru: Somos dois.

Neji: Não... Não é nada disso que voc...

Temari cortou.

Temari: Ta bom, Ta bom! Não é nada disso que a gente ta pensando! Ta bom, Ta bom! – acrescentou, vendo que Tenten pretendia falar – A gente não viu nada! Certo! – cortou Neji, de novo – A gente entrou aqui porque vocês não respondiam quando a gente bateu na porta. Estamos aqui – cortou novamente – porque a Hinata-chan mandou vocês descerem pra comer, mais alguma coisa?

Neji e Tenten olharam de boca aberta.

Shikamaru: Liguem não, ela já esta acostumada.

Tenten: Como assim acostumada?

Shikamaru: Um dia você vai entender, não podemos falar porque "não vimos nada".

Temari: Bem, em todo caso, vamos descer – disse Temari, que dessa vez não conseguiu esconder o riso, olhou para Shikamaru, que sorriu também.

"Fim do FlashBack"

**Continua**

**Affff ta uma bosta! Gente, mil desculpas mesmo! Eu enrolei muito tempo e esse capitulo também não serviu pra nada... no próximo eu juro pelo meu narutimate hero 3 (eu comprei! XDDD) que não vai ter enrolação! Vou até contar uns spoilers do próximo capitulo pra vocês iram imaginando! Seguinte: O povo vai sair pras ruas de Tóquio! Iremos conhecer mais uma banda que vai participar do torneio, teremos umas crises de ciúmes e algumas enxeridas vão aparecer na área, finalmente teremos ShikaXTema e se eu conseguir, NaruXHina. A Sakura e a Tenten vão sofrer nas minhas mãos...bohahahaha! Bem, só posso contar isso. XDDDD**

**Eu: A musica do capitulo... hehehe como se alguém aqui não soubesse qual é.**

**Alguém: Eu! o/**

**Eu: #pedrada em alguém# OWNED! ¬¬**

**Alguém: T.T**

**Isso foi plage... Bem, para os desinformados, essa musica se chama Wind, é da banda Akeboshi e é o primeiro encerramento de Naruto.**

**Agora a sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten**

**Musa Kyoyama: **Ohayou! Nossa... Finalmente alguém me ameaçou de morte por parar a fic! Agora sei que ela está legal, uhuuuuuu! Realmente o capitulo anterior teve muito lemon... Fazer o que né? Arigatou! Bjus e OWNED! ò.ó

**Uchiha Sakura-Chan: **Yo! Hehehehehe, realmente errei o nome da musica XDDD''. É Sanbun no ichi junjou na kanjou. Arigatou pela correção. Kissus! OWNED! ò.ó

**Liyoko-chan: **Yo! Infelizmente não vai dar pra usar suas musicas e não me obrigue a dizer o porquê, pois eu gosto de ser educada. XDDD''. Bem, sobre NH3... EU COMPREI! HAHAHA! OWNED! Cara, eu recomendo, é um excelente jogo, digamos que o Yondaime está rápido! Muito rápido! Bem, voltando ao assunto que interessa, não adianta me ownar, eu sou inownavel! Kissus! OWNED! ò.ó Eu tenho o jogo e não te do-ou! P OWNED! ò.ó

**Camis: **Yo! To bem sim! XD Bem vinda então né? Huhuhuhu. Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu também gosto de NaruXHina, mais não sei escrever sobre eles XDD'' Agora NejiXTen eu amo de paixão! . Bom, que bom que você gostou das musicas! Espero que tenha gostado a do desse capitulo também... Huhuhuhu, um dia você aprende a cantar em japonês, eu to aprendendo! XD Ja ne! OWNED! ò.ó

**As-tres-lokas-do-f: **Domo Lokas! He tive o prazer de conhecer vocês 3... digamos que vocês são exatamente o que eu esperava: LOKAS! Fazer o que se eu escrevo melhor que vocês? OWNED! ò.ó brincadeirinha ta? Eu sou inocente sim! Não sei escrever hentai -.- Bom, Crucify my love é realmente uma linda musica, eu escuto quando estou naqueles momentos de depressão constante... hushshushushuhsu. Bjus lokas! A gente se encontra no MSN se a porcaria do serviço normalizar. OWNED triplo! ò.ó ò.ó ò.ó

**Hyuuga Tha: **Domo! Mais um capitulo! Porem nesse você deve ter é ficado triste -.- Kissus! OWNED! ò.ó

**Ayame Seydoraka: **Yo! Bom saber que a fic ta te agradando XD Vou ver se eu faço essa sua sugestão de NaruXHina... To me sentindo inspirada ultimamente... hehehe Bye! OWNED ò.ó

**Fim da sessão**

**Bem, vou indo antes que me atirem pedras... Gente, faça uma otaku baka ser feliz nesse carnaval e deixe uma review... pelo menos me xinguem, falem que o capitulo ta um lixo! Mais deixem uma review XDD'''**

**Ja ne! OWNED pra todo mundo!**

**Tia Tenten**


	6. Chapter 6

_Temari: Bem, em todo caso, vamos descer – disse Temari, que dessa vez não conseguiu esconder o riso, olhou para Shikamaru, que sorriu também._

"_Fim do FlashBack"_

**Yo minna! To ligando o Word e escrevendo! Nossa revolução completa! Bem, o capitulo anterior serviu pra dar sono, tanto em mim e tanto em quem leu u.u... Juro que esse capitulo vai ser útil! Hum... Sobre a demora que com certeza vai ser, é pelo simples fato que meu computador é um merda... Outro fato é que vou estar possivelmente bêbada nesses dias, por quê? Porque quero aproveitar antes das aulas começarem XD''. Outra coisa, to treinando toda tarde mesmo! To um trapo! Eu mereço descanso... Chega de comentários inúteis (ninguém para pra ler essas coisas mesmo...).**

**Vamos à fic!**

**Eu: Sim! Naruto me pertence! Kishimoto roubou! Ladrão! Ladrão! Filho da mãe! Roubou a mais perfeita das minhas obras (Lembrando que EVA, FMA e Yuyu Hakushô também me pertencem XDDD... pelo menos o Kaworu, o Edo e o Hiei -)! #soca o pc# cretino! Ainda terei minha vingança! #soca continuamente o pc# quem ele pensa que é! Roubou minha obr...**

**Voz: BEATRIZ! QUE BARULHO É ESSE!**

**Eu: Nada não mãe!**

**Voz da minha mãe: ESTÁ BATENDO NO COMPUTADOR DE NOVO!**

**Eu: Não to não!**

**Voz da minha mãe: DESLIGA ISSO! TA TARDE!**

**Eu: Tenho que escrever! Afff...saco! Naruto não me pertence...u.u...mas o Sasuke o Neji e o Itachi continuam sendo meus! E estou pensando seriamente em adicionar o Gaara na minha coleção. Bohahaha!**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"_Pensamentos": itálico_

"**Musicas": negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

"_**Traduções de musicas": negrito itálico**_

Só quero dizer que te amo

Capitulo 6 – Rivais? Surge a Akatsuki!

O clima naquela manhã (Na verdade começo de tarde...) continuava muito tenso. Na mesa do café (Que era pra ser almoço...) poucos se olhavam diretamente, embora Gaara, Sasuke e Neji parecessem fuzilar Shikamaru e Temari com o olhar, esses dois toda hora trocavam risadinhas. Ino, Tenten e Sakura pareciam ter encontrado algum ponto extremamente interessante no chão, pois só miravam de cabeça baixa, o chão da cozinha. Hinata e Naruto simplesmente faziam a única coisa que podiam naquele momento, boiavam.

Naruto: Ano sa ano sa, porque vocês estão agindo de forma... estranha? – perguntou curioso.

Ninguém se atreveu a responder, até que Temari lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Temari: Não ligue! Apenas começamos a manhã com tudo, não é verdade pessoal? – Disse mirando os "casais".

As meninas coraram. Os meninos simplesmente a encararam, com um olhar que refletia ao mesmo tempo vergonha e raiva. Naruto, que é muito bom em entender as coisas, ficou olhando um tanto confuso. (obs: Naruto é baseado na tia aqui! XDDDDDDDDD).

Naruto: Hum... Ano sa ano sa! Queria propor uma coisa!

Como as garotas estavam tendo um ataque, os meninos um acesso de raiva e Shikamaru e Temari rindo, Hinata foi a única que prestou atenção no garoto.

Hinata: O que, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hum... Acontece é que eu queria comprar umas baquetas (Dicionário para quem não entende de musica: Baquetas – os pauzinhos que se usa pra bater na bateria xDDD) novas, as minhas já estão bem gastas.

Hinata: Hum... Podemos sair hoje... Sabe... Assim você pode comprar suas baquetas e... E também... Explorar a cidade. – disse tímida, em varias pausas.

Temari: Gostei da Idéia! Podemos mostrar a cidade pra vocês!

Sasuke: Por mim tanto faz (Tanto faz é você quem determina! Tanto faz vai de álcool ou gasolina! xDDDDDDDD), desde que o Neji não se importe. (Sasuke, o paga pau completo do Neji ¬¬).

Naruto: Ei, baka, não é você quem precisa sair! Não se mete!

Sasuke: Cale a boca! Dobe!

Temari: Calem-se os dois! (Temari, a autoridade da casa xDDD) Bem, vamos todos juntos, pode ser?

Ouve alguns segundos de silencio

Sasuke: Tanto faz (Tanto faz é você quem determin... #pedrada# x.x). Está tudo bem pra você, Neji? – olhou para o amigo.

Neji: Tudo bem, acho que uma tarde fora não vai prejudicar os ensaios.

Temari: Isso é até bom para uma "social", não acham, garotos? – olhou para Sasuke, Gaara e Neji, que a olharam com ódio. Naruto boiou de novo.

Hinata: Err... então vamos agora?

Temari: Pode ser, vamos nessa! (Ao infinito e além! xDDDD).

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar em Tóquio.

Alguém 1: Ei, vocês ficaram sabendo quem está aqui?

Alguém 2: Alguém que vale a pena conhecer?

Alguém 1: Pode até ser.

Alguém 3: Chega dessa posse toda! Quem é?

Alguém 1: São os caras de Kyoto, os campeões.

Alguém 2: Pensei que fosse alguém que valesse a pena.

Alguém 3: Mais eles realmente são bons! Vi alguns dados sobre eles, são considerados um dos favoritos.

Alguém 2: Você e seus dados... Escuta, eles não são nada perto da gente.

Alguém 1: Eles podem muito bem derrotar os novatos, mais não são nada perto de nós, afinal, somos simplesmente a banda favorita do concurso inteiro.

Alguém 2: Nós, a Akatsuki, a banda campeã de Yokohama, convidados pelo próprio Hatake Kakashi. Somos a favorita, esse contrato é nosso.

Algumas horas mais tarde, no centro de Tóquio.

Depois de algumas brigas, ameaças de morte e xingamentos, todo o povo da pensão estava no meio do centro de Tóquio. Os garotos ficaram impressionados com a agitação de toda a cidade. Kyoto não era uma cidade pequena, mais não era nada comparada a Tóquio. As pessoas passavam apresadas indo para o trabalho ou fazendo compras. Exploravam cada canto da agitação da cidade, andaram um pouco, conversando, se intrometendo na vida alheia de cada um (xDDDDD) até que Naruto avistou o que queria, numa rua praticamente deserta havia uma pequena e escondida loja de musica.

Naruto: Ali! – disse apontando.

Sasuke: Você não podia ter escolhido um lugar melhorzinho, dobe?

Naruto: Cale a boca, teme. Só preciso de umas baquetas novas.

Shikamaru: Que problemático...

Temari: Certo, certo... Apenas comprem o que querem logo, vou ficar aqui esperando.

Shikamaru: Eu também.

Naruto: Certo! – disparou na frente.

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Sasuke: Me acompanha? – sussurrou baixinho para Sakura.

Sakura: Ha... Hai! – respondeu tímida.

Entraram na loja

O lugar era um pouco mais arrumado do que do lado de fora. Várias prateleiras estavam expondo uma grande variedade de CD's e discos de todos os estilos. Havia muitos quadros de bandas como U2 (Não consegui os ingressos T-T), L'arcenCiel, Do as Infinity, Slipknot, Rolling Stones e X-Japan (Essas bandas são meus amores platônicos -). Muitas guitarras e baixos estavam expostos em fileiras arrumadas. Alguns acessórios de baterias estavam empilhados de qualquer jeito em promoção. Uma garota muito bonita arrumava algumas guitarras, tão distraída que nem percebeu que havia entrando alguém na loja.

Neji: Errr... Com licença.

Percebeu que tinha companhia.

Menina: Ahhh gomen nassai! Estava um tanto detraído! Gomen! Meu nome é Haku, posso ajudar?

Ficaram um tanto surpresos, ela era um garoto, com uma beleza de uma menina.

Neji: Ahhh bem... meu amigo está procurando baquetas.

Haku: Bem ficam logo ali – apontou para uma estante, aonde Naruto foi imediatamente. – Mais alguma coisa?

Neji: Só isso mesmo, arigatou.

Haku: Hum... vocês me parecem familiares, já vieram aqui antes?

Sasuke: Nós nem somos daqui! Só as garotas.

Haku: Entendo... Já sei! Por acaso vocês formam uma banda?

Sasuke e Neji: Hai! o.o

Haku: Ha! São de Kyoto não é mesmo?

Sasuke e Neji: Ha... Hai! o.o

Haku: He, conheço vocês pela TV! Eu assisti o concerto de Kyoto, vocês foram os ganhadores, não é mesmo?

Uma onda de felicidade (Não agüento mais ouvir a palavra onda... afff aulas de ondas eletromagnéticas x.x) invadiu Neji. A pequena bandinha de garagem já era conhecida, pelo menos por alguém que entendia de musica!

Neji: Hai! Éramos nós!

Haku: Vocês cantam muito bem XDD Vieram para a batalha?

Ficaram impressionados com o conhecimento dele.

Neji: Ha... Hai! Como sabe?

Haku: Bem, sou totalmente viciado em musica e também bem informado e também, uns amigos falaram "bem" de vocês para mim.

Neji: Quem seriam esses amigos? – arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso.

Voz: Nós.

Três garotos meio estranhos surgiram na aposento. Eram extremamente bonitos e ao mesmo tempo, estranhos (Eu não acho XDD). Um deles lembrava muito Sasuke (para não dizer que era o clone XDD). Tinha os mesmos olhos negros e cabelos curtos negros. Usava uma calça preta e uma camisa preta com spikes e All Star vermelho (EMO! XDDD). Outro tinha cabelos presos e prateados até a altura dos ombros. Usava óculos, calça jeans, camiseta branca, uma jaqueta preta e tênis Mad Rats xadrez (Nhaaa quero um tênis desse! É igual ao que Corey Taylor, o vocal do Slipknot usa! EU QUERO! T-T). O ultimo, que parecia ser o lider, tinha profundos olhos vermelhos (Sharingan! ò.ó), longos cabelos longos até a cintura, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Usava uma calça preta, camiseta preta, um paletó preto enorme que ia até as canelas e All Star preto (Dark Rulez! ò.ó Esse cara ta muito irado! Quero uma roupa dessas -.-... não... eu não sou emo o.o).

Sasuke: Hum... Quem são vocês? (Hum... vocês devem estar sentindo a ausência das meninas... elas estão aqui ouvindo tudo e boiando XDDD esse capitulo é dedicado mais para os garotos).

Haku: Ahhh sim! Hum... Eles são os campeões do festival de musica de Yokohama, a Akatsuki. (RULEZ! ò.ó).

? 1: Exatamente... E imagino que vocês são aquela bandinha de quinta categoria de Kyoto.

Naruto: COMO DISSE! Repete isso, seu viado! (Aqui começa a baixaria! XDDD).

? 2 (XDDD): Cale a boca, sua bichinha mal dotada.

Naruto: Como é que é! Repete isso maldito!

? 3: Pelo que percebo você é uma pessoa que tem uma capacidade enorme de não compreender as coisas, pois já é a segunda vez que pede para que nós repetíssemos nossas frases (isso foi mau o.o).

Naruto: Hora seu...

Neji: NARUTO CALA A BOCA! – gritou – Quem são vocês? – olhou furioso para o trio desconhecido (Todo mundo já sabe quem é! XDDD).

? 1: Nós somos os campeões de Yokohama, e os futuros campeões da Batalha das Bandas, somos a Akatsuki, e eu me chamo Itachi, muito prazer, suas bichas (Ai eu não deixava!).

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara(Ele ta aqui! XDD) e Naruto: _Desgraçado, maldito, filho da _(A mãe não!).

Gaara: Creio que não é nenhum prazer da nossa parte, malditos.

? 2: Seja como for, ainda temos educação, seu emo (Que mau! XDDD). Em todo caso, meu nome é Sai (Há! Sai é o cara!).

? 3: E eu sou Kabuto – arrumou os óculos.

Neji: Muito "prazer". Creio que vocês se acham um pouco, não é?

Itachi: Não nos achamos, só sabemos que na verdade somos os melhores e queremos transmitir isso pro mundo (Essa foi cruel!).

Sai: Exatamente, e com certeza, melhor que vocês #sorriso colgate#.

Naruto: FILHO DA PU! – gritou, assustando as meninas (pra não dizer que elas não fizeram nada XDDD).

Kabuto: Tsc tsc... Vocês são meio estressados não é?

Gaara: Só quando aparecem gays metidos em nossas vidas.

Itachi: Então vocês se estressam um com o outro o tempo inteiro (Chega de corte! Até eu to com dó!).

Haku: Errr... Com licença pessoa, mais não quero confusão na loja (tadinho... XDDD).

Itachi: Não é confusão Haku, só estamos "conversando" de uma forma menos pacifica.

Haku: ...

Kabuto: De qualquer forma, preciso realmente saber, quem convidou vocês para participarem da Batalha?

Sasuke: Maito Gai! Porque quer saber?

Os três imediatamente caíram na gargalhada, deixando a fúria nos garotos e a confusão nas garotas.

Itachi: HAHAHA! Vocês estão brincando! Hahahaha! O sobrancelhudo?(Sei que esse apelido é oficial do Lee... só to pegando emprestado! XDD). Só mesmo um idiota daquelas para convidar vocês! Acho que as sobrancelhas estão pesando no cérebro!

Foi à vez de Neji ficar zangado.

Neji: ENTÃO SE PROVEM MELHOR DO QUE NÓS! SUAS BICHAS!

Sai: Hu... Como quiser. Ei Haku! Você por acaso esta com aquele DVD ainda?

Haku: Ahhh... Hai! Por quê?

Sai: He he he... coloque, onegai.

Haku: Hum… está bem.

Ficaram observando o rapaz revirando uma pequena gaveta no balcão, aonde tinha uma TV. Enquanto Haku estava em sua busca, as duas bandas inimigas se olhavam com profundo desprezo e ódio.

Haku: Hum... Está aqui. – anunciou.

A atenção de todas foi voltada para ele. Tirou de uma pequena caixa um CD e colocou no aparelho de DVD conectado na TV (Não... na geladeira! XD).

Itachi: Assistam e aprendam, emos.

A imagem apareceu, era imagem que mostrava a noite bem no centro da tela, estava um grande palco muito iluminado. Uma multidão de pessoas estava em baixo, gritando por alguém, todos pela mesma coisa. Uma luz se concentrou num homem que entrou no palco, que parecia ser o apresentador.

Homem: Boa noite minna! Agora vamos anunciar a banda grande vencedora do festival de Yokohama! Batam palmas, pois a grande vencedora dessa noite é a banda... Akatsuki!

A multidão se elevou. Parecia ter sido o resultado que eles exatamente queriam. Três vultos entraram no palco, logo foram iluminados, destacando Itachi, Kabuto e Sai. Kabuto imediatamente foi ao encontro de um teclado montado no palco, Sai até a bateria e Itachi trazia sua própria guitarra, indo em direção ao microfone.

O som logo começou.

**obiete metsuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
hibi wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite yuku  
**

**madoronda noizu ga ashita o keshisaru mae ni  
yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete**

**doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
furueteru shai na sekai no nukemichi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!**

A multidão agitava com o som. Neji não podia negar, era a musica mais bela que já havia escutado (Eu já ouvi melhores, apesar de achar ela muito boa, acho que tem musicas melhores, mas nessa fic ela é a mais ownante ò.ó)! A voz de Itachi era perfeita! O acompanhamento de guitarra e bateria era perfeito! O arranjo musical era maravilhoso! Ficou de boca aberta. Viu que Sasuke e Gaara também estavam nervosos e Naruto tentava raciocinar. Ficou preocupado. Era gente assim que iriam enfrentar!

**muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hikarete  
mateamasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezuni kazatte iru**

berubetto no koin dake o bakku ni tsumete  
meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai

gyakumaku kodou kara  
giragira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru doa tataite  
sagashitsuzuketeru You Just a New World!

**mein sutoriito ni kizamu tsumekiatta namida ga  
ima mo kikoeru kutsuoto o hizamaseru**

doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
furueteru shai na sekai no nukemichi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!

A musica terminou aos aplausos da platéia. Deixando a Byakugan(Nome da bandinha do povin... pra quem não se lembra XD) com um sentimento de derrota. Itachi imediatamente deu stop no DVD, olhou com pura superioridade e perguntou:

Itachi: Então, o que acharam, novatos?

Ninguém se atreveu a responder nada.

Sai: Minna! Esquecemos de contar dois fatos muito importantes!

Kabuto: Verdade.

Neji: Diga logo.

Kabuto: Bem, primeiro, somos a banda favorita desse concurso, graças ao nosso excelente patrocínio.

Neji: Quem convidou vocês! Quem está patrocinando?

Sai: Ai que entra a melhor parte.

Itachi: Estamos sendo patrocinados por ninguém menos que, Hatake Kakashi.

Para eles, aquilo foi o fim do mundo.

Neji: Como disso – disse, pensando que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Itachi: O que você ouviu. Hatake Kakashi está nos patrocinando. Ele foi até minha casa, em pessoa, convidando a banda para participar da Batalha com total patrocínio dele.

Agora sim, o mundo tinha acabado. Hatake Kakashi era o maior empresário do Japão, e um dos melhores do mundo. Se uma banda como a daqueles caras tinha recebido um patrocino daquele, era porque eram bons, muito bons, excelentes.

Itachi: Bem, já disse uma vez e digo novamente, nós seremos os vencedores.

**Continua**

**Affff que demora do inferno! Mais eu to de volta! Sei que todos estão com uma pequena vontade de me matar mais o capitulo saiu! Nem teve tanto romance mais eu gostei mesmo, abortou um tema que eu vou trabalhar muito daqui pra frente: Musica! Falando em musica, a musica desse capitulo é The Rage Beat do anime Gravitation, o tão querido yaoi de todos! Quem não conhece essa musica BAIXE pelo amor de Deus! É boa demais! Ou me adiciona no msn que eu passo! Ahh sim! Conhecemos a nova banda inimiga! A Akatsuki! Adorei mesmo o estilo que eu fiz eles... Principalmente o Itachi. Peguei três dos meus personagens favoritos e montei a banda... Se alguém tem alguma sugestão é só falar XDDD**

**Agora a sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten!**

**As-tres-lokas-do-f: Yo! Tudo certo? Há que bom que gostaram do capitulo interior! Eu particularmente achei uma reunião de assuntos inúteis pra dar sono... Resumindo: Um saco! P Mas que bom que gostaram XDD'' Bem... Ja ne! Até lá! OWNED! ò.ó**

**Musa K. Malfoy: Yo! Desenformada! ò.ó OWNED! Hahaha zuera! Bem, que bom que gostou! Temari simplesmente ruleia nesse capitulo! Até agora ela é a personagem feminina que eu mais gosto XDDD Não vai me ameaçar de morte! ó.ò... T-T... snif snif... xau... OWNED... **

**Hyuuga Tha: Domo! Nhaaa Jesus o que as pessoas acharam de graça no capitulo anterior? .. Bem, que bom que está gostando e acompanhando XD''' Bem quando vejo meus amigos ficando eu só solto um berro tipo "AEEEEE!" e começo a dar risada XDD''** **É divertido! XDDD leva pedala Eu num gostei ta? ¬¬ Falow! OWNED! ò.ó**

**Sango-Yuki: Domo! Nhaaa você ta gostando! . Que bom! XDDD. Sua mãe te ownou! Bohahahahaha! OWNED! ò.ó Bem... Desculpa ai a demora no capitulo XDDD'' Falow! OWNED! ò.ó**

**Usagi P.L: Yo! Nhaaa meu Deus... As pessoas gostam de ver a Temari ownando as amigas... Bem até mais! XDD OWNED! ò.ó**

**Konoha Sisters: Domo! TODOS GOSTARAM DO QUINTO CAPITULO! ISSO É UMA CONSPIRAÇÃO CONTRA MIM! ó.ò Quando quero ser ameaçada de morte vocês não me ameaçam e quando eu não quero vocês me ameaçam... Nhaaaa Ino e Gaara são o melhor casal! O único que presta! Temari rox! Falow! OWNED! ò.ó **

**Yullie Black Uzumaki: Yo! Aeee me ameaçou de morte! Agora eu sei que ta legal a fic! Bem... no próximo capitulo vou trabalhar com Shikamaru e Temari... espero que goste! Xau! OWNED! ò.ó**

**Fim da sessão de reviews...**

**Bem pessoal... o próximo vai demorar! XDDD É carnaval e vou beber tudo o que eu não bebi no ano novo por respeito a minha querida vovó que está no céu agora (;.;). Bem... É carnaval! Unidos da Grande Konoha! (sabem aquela escola de samba... Grande Rio? XDDD).**

**Façam uma otaku ser feliz nesse carnaval e deixem uma review! XDDDD**

**To indo!**

**Ja ne! o/**

**OWNED!**

**Tia Tenten**


	7. Chapter 7

_Itachi: O que você ouviu. Hatake Kakashi está nos patrocinando. Ele foi até minha casa, em pessoa, convidando a banda para participar da Batalha com total patrocínio dele._

_Agora sim, o mundo tinha acabado. Hatake Kakashi era o maior empresário do Japão, e um dos melhores do mundo. Se uma banda como a daqueles caras tinha recebido um patrocino daquele, era porque eram bons, muito bons, excelentes._

_Itachi: Bem, já disse uma vez e digo novamente, nós seremos os vencedores._

**Yo minna! Tudo na paz? Comigo ta! Então o capitulo sete ta saindo! No capitulo anterior vimos a banda inimiga da Byakugan, a Akatsuki! AMEI essa banda! Ficou perfeita! Adorei o estilo deles, hauhauhauahu sem comentários! É... Eu sei que eu praticamente FERREI a Byakugan! Cuspi e pisei em cima, mas eles são fortes! Bom... Não tenho o que falar... Ainda digo para que se tiverem alguma sugestão de musica DEIXEM, por favor! Bem é isso...**

**Vamos à fic!**

**Eu: Sim! Naruto me pertence! Kishimoto roubou! Ladrão! Ladrão! Filho da mãe! Roubou a mais perfeita das minhas obras (Lembrando que EVA, FMA e Yuyu Hakushô também me pertencem XDDD... pelo menos o Kaworu, o Edo e o Hiei -)! #soca o pc# cretino! Ainda terei minha vingança! #soca continuamente o pc# quem ele pensa que é! Roubou minha obr...**

**Voz: BEATRIZ! QUE BARULHO É ESSE!**

**Eu: Nada não mãe!**

**Voz da minha mãe: ESTÁ BATENDO NO COMPUTADOR DE NOVO!**

**Eu: Não to não!**

**Voz da minha mãe: DESLIGA ISSO! TA TARDE!**

**Eu: Tenho que escrever! Afff...saco! Naruto não me pertence...u.u...mas o Sasuke o Neji e o Itachi continuam sendo meus! E estou pensando seriamente em adicionar o Gaara na minha coleção. Bohahaha!**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"_Pensamentos": itálico_

"**Musicas": negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

"**_Traduções de musicas": negrito itálico_**

Só quero dizer que te amo – capitulo 7

Mais Problemas... Reaja Neji! Duvidas de Tenten!

Neji não quis ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, já estava farto de insultos.

Neji: Vamos embora – ordenou.

Deixaram à loja, as meninas, muito confusas e assustadas e os meninos nervosos. Os três "rivais" ficaram a sorrirem debochados enquanto os outros de afastavam.

Sai: Que panacas! – riu com vontade

Kabuto: Pensei que fossem melhorzinhos...

Itachi: Sim, são um bando de novatos... Mas são melhores que muitos que estão inscritos.

Haku: Ei... Vocês... Por favor... Não espantem minha clientela.

Itachi: OK... Foi mau Haku.

Haku: ... Só não tornem a fazer isso novamente.

Do lado de fora, Gaara, Sasuke e Naruto xingavam Deus e o mundo, enquanto as meninas não sabiam o que dizer naquele momento. Ninguém estava pior que Neji, que andava pelos lados com a fúria clara em seu rosto.

Neji: AQUELE FILHO DA &#$! – chutou um latão de lixo próximo

Tenten: Neji! Tenha calma! – disse indignada

Neji: Cala sua boca! Não venha me dizer o que fazer! - gritou

Tenten: Ei! Também não precisar ser tão grosso! – disse ofendida

Sasuke: Ela tem razão Neji... Tente se acalmar e não desconte sua raiva nela (Ele diz isso mas por dentro ta se matando XD).

Neji: Ninguém mandou ela ser enxerida.

Tenten: Como é que é? Eu to preocupada com você sabe!

Sakura: Calma ai! Sem brigas!

Tenten: Pode parar Sakura! Ele que ta sendo grosso comigo!

Naruto: É verdade...

Hinata: Nii-san... Você podia ser um pouco mais educado. Tenten-chan só está preocupada com você.

Neji: Quem disse que me importo com o que ela pensa?

Tenten: VOCÊ É MESMO UM IDIOTA!

Aquilo foi o limite de Tenten, que meteu um belo tapa na face de Neji. Sentindo seu rosto arder, quando colocou seus olhos em órbitas, pode ver os olhos chocolates da garota molhados por lagrimas.

Tenten: Baka! – saiu correndo

Sakura: Tenten-chan! – Foi atrás da amiga

Sasuke: Sakura! – correu

Demorou no mínimo uns oito segundos até Neji se tocar do que havia feito. Massageou o rosto e olhou em sua volta. Ino e Hinata olhavam com uma cara de desaprovação muito grande, Naruto como sempre boiava e até Gaara parecia que queria lhe dar um sermão.

Ino: Parabéns...

Gaara: Muito bom mesmo Neji. Você poderia escrever um livro sobre delicadeza com as mulheres: Aprenda com o Neji em dez lições. (Que tosco...)

Neji: Não precisam me dizer nada. - _Eu já me toquei que fiz uma grande merda – _Vamos embora vai... A Sakura e o Sasuke vão voltar com ela pra casa mais tarde.

Não tinham o que falar, todos concordaram e seguiram Neji de cabeça baixa.

Naruto: Não final de contas nem consegui minhas baquetas. -.-

Sentada em um banco na beira de um lago, Tenten chorava com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos... Então era assim que era o Neji de verdade? Esse era o verdadeiro Hyuuga Neji? Aquele que havia feito mil juras de amor para ela? Como tinha sido boba e ingênua! Ele provavelmente tinha apenas se aproveitado dela.

Tenten: Neji...

Flashback

_Tenten: Diga logo! – disse, já impaciente._

_Pra surpresa da garota, Neji ajoelhou ao seu lado e pegou em suas mãos._

_Neji: Bem, quero que você aceite essa musica como um presente meu – disse com um grande sorriso no rosto – Tenten, você foi o que me serviu de inspiração para compor essa canção, fiz ela pra você. Não é grande coisa e nem é algo material, mais é de coração. Dedico ela pra você!_

_Tenten: Ne... Neji._

Fim do Flashback

Voz: Tenten...

Se virou e se deparou com Sakura e Sasuke.

Tenten: Ahhh oi...

Sakura: Não fica assim... – abraçou a amiga – Neji só estava nervoso.

Tenten: Não Sakura, isso não era motivo para descontar em mim.

Sasuke: Concordo com a Tenten.

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sakura: Sério... Neji por mais que estivesse nervoso não tinha direito de jogar tudo na Tenten. Fique tranqüila, vou conversar com ele.

Tenten: Não Sasuke... Não precisa. Agradeço sua boa intenção mas não faça isso... Se Neji realmente reconhecer seu erro ele que venha falar comigo.

Sasuke: Hum... Ok.

Sakura: Tenten-chan... Volta pra casa da Hinata-chan, ok? Você ta meio nervosa...

Tenten: Estou bem! Já vou indo!

Sakura: Nós vamos com você...

Tenten: Não! Vocês ficam aqui!

Sasuke: Nande?

Tenten: Vocês ainda têm coisas a acertar – disse maliciosa e piscando para os dois – To indo! Ja ne! – foi embora

Sasuke ficou um pouco sem jeito enquanto coçava sua cabeça. Sakura corou da cabeça aos pés, caiu sentada no banco.

Sasuke: Ela sabe! Como ela sabe? Maldito Shikamaru! – disse xingando Deus e o mundo.

Sakura: Não... Tenten é a minha melhor amiga desde criança... Ela sabe tudo o que acontece comigo -.-

Sasuke: Até demais ¬¬ - sentou-se ao lado de Sakura

**Tanomi mo  
shinai no ni asa wa yatte kuru mado o  
akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu  
fukuretsura no kimi omoi dashite warau  
kenka shita yokujitsu wa rusuden ni shippanashi daro**

Sakura: To preocupada...

Sasuke: Com o que? o.õ

Sakura: Tenten... Eu também a conheço... Sei que ela gosta muito do Neji e que ta muito deprimida. Poxa... Ele precisava ser tão grosso com ela?

Sasuke: Hum... – suspirou – É normal da parte do Neji... Ele tava muito nervoso.

Sakura: Isso não da o direito de descontar nela... Ela só tava preocupada! Não concorda?

Sasuke: Bem... Não é bem assim...

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: Ok... Concordo... Além do que... Se estivesse no lugar do Neji nunca que iria descontar em você. Ainda mais você que a coisa mais preciosa que tenho atualmente. (que gay... Affff falta de criatividade).

**waraiau koto nanigenai kaiwa  
mainichi no kurashi no naka de dou datte ii koto  
nani mo kangaezuni ukande kuru kotoba fu to shita  
shunkan ga taisetsu datte**

Sakura: Sa... Sasuke-kun! – vermelha

Sasuke: Olha! O pôr-do-sol daqui a pouco vai começar! (Passou bastante tempo XD)

O céu azul começava a ficar num tom laranja claro, os pássaros começavam a se esconder nas arvores próximas.

**kimi ni ohayou tte itte meseeji o nokoshite  
boku no ichinichi hajime ni dekakenakya marude nani  
mo nakatta mitai ni  
denwa shite kuru kimi no koe ga suki nanda**

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hai?

Sakura: Promete que não vamos brigar?

Sasuke: Que pergunta! Claro que prometo!

**Bukiyou ni natte ita nani ga jama shite  
atarimae na koto ga futoumei ni natte  
boku yori mo boku no koto o umaku aiseru no wa  
kimi shika inain datte wakatte kuyashikattan dake do  
sennyuukan tte jibun ni mo aru ne douse dame sa nante  
jibaku mo sezuni  
furidashi ni tatte tohou ni kurete mo hajime no ippo  
sukuwarete miru**

Sakura: Promete mesmo?

Sasuke: Sakura... Não duvide de mim... Eu te amo... Já te disse isso muitas vezes... Você não confia em mim?

Sakura: Lógico que confio!

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro. Aproximou-se e deu um pequeno selinho em Sakura. Separou seus rostos e voltou a sorrir.

Sasuke: Então pare de duvidar de mim.

**kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide  
koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara  
ohayou tte itte mata yume o misete  
shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa**

**Minarete ita kimi no hen na ji mo daiji na kotoba  
kaku to shinsen ni mieru  
sunao ni narenai sunao sa nanka ja kimi ni nanni mo  
tsutawaranai  
mata "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete  
kyou mo genki de sugosetara II yo ne  
konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga hontou wa  
ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne**

E assim ficaram os dois em silencio, ouvindo o canto leve dos pássaros e a observar as primeiras estrelas a decorar o céu daquela noite (Não... daquele dia XD).

**Me o aketa mama miru yume shiranai ashita e hakobu  
Merry-go-round goes**

Quem olhasse para a cena que se encontra naquele momento na mansão os Hyuugas, provavelmente cairia na gargalhada. Totalmente emburrada no sofá estava Temari, totalmente vermelha (Que ninguém sabia se era de vergonha ou raiva). Ino estava apoiada no braço do sofá, quase faltando ar de tanto rir e murmurando algo para Temari que parecia algo como "A que se faz a que se paga" e recebi como resposta algo como "Vou te matar" ou "Definitivamente você quer morrer".

Tenten, que havia chegado a poucos minutos, estava em pé, sorrindo amarelo com uma gota, parecia estar em duvida entre rir ou ficar quieta. A tímida Hinata apenas observava tudo, vermelha. No outro canto da sala, estava Naruto que ria descontroladamente, pior do que Ino. Gaara observava tudo com seu olhar de sempre, mas por dentro estava todo alegre e contente, pulando animado e berrando "VINGANÇA!". Shikamaru... Bem... Ele acabou dormindo no chão.

Ino dava pequenos tapas no ombro de Temari, que parecia que iria pular no pescoço da amiga a qualquer momento e enforca-la.

Ino: Ha ha ha! Foi quase Temari! Pena que a Hinata atrapalhou! XD

Hinata: Gomen Temari-chan... – acrescentou a garota, muito sem jeito

Temari: Cala a boca! Hinata, você não atrapalhou nada! Não tava acontecendo nada!

Ino: Sei sei...

Tenten: #gota#

Flashback

Ao entrarem na sala, Hinata, Naruto, Ino e Gaara pensaram que haviam errado de casa. A cena mais "improvável" do mundo tava prestes a acontecer. Temari e Shikamaru estavam no sofá com seus rostos um tanto... próximos, como se fossem se beijar. Naruto deu um sorrisinho malicioso, Gaara e Ino ficaram com uma cara que é impossível descrever em palavras humanas. Hinata, meio que não agüentou o "impacto" e soltou um gritinho, que alertou os dois que tinham companhia e rapidamente se separaram!

Temari: Não... Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando!

Naruto: Quem disse que estamos pensando algo! – disse malicioso

Temari: Bem... Não importa! Não ia acontecer nada ta?

Ino finalmente raciocinou a situação a sua frente e começou a rir descontrolada, apoiada no ombro de Gaara que ainda estava em estado de choque. Hinata saiu correndo pra fora, envergonhada.

Shikamaru: Cara que saco... – deitou-se no chão – Vocês são muito problemáticos.

Gaara: Pode ser... Mas Shikao, porque está vermelho? – disse malicioso

Shikamaru: É impressão sua... ZZZZZZZ – adormeceu (... Nada comentar).

Mais tarde, Tenten chegou.

Fim do Flashback

Tenten: _Mas que coisa... Hoje é o dia... _Ino... Naruto... Vocês vão ficar sem ar... – disse com uma gota, olhando para os dois, se contorcendo no chão.

A farra foi interrompida por um som muito alto e desafinado, vindo do segundo andar.

Temari: Afff que barulho infernal é esse?

Gaara: É o Neji tocando totalmente "afinado".

Naruto: Hum... Ele está nervoso – disse parando de rir – ele geralmente toca tão bem essa musica.

Tenten: Hum... _É por minha causa..._

No seu quarto, Neji descontava a raiva que sentia no momento em sua guitarra. Tocando de qualquer jeito e berrando desafinado a letra da musica.

**Orenji no suraido utsusu sora  
suponji no puraido burasa gete  
supaida  
teketotta so no yuka wa  
kakusa naku tatteiinda  
ra no tsuita yume mitai na**

**Ride on shooting star  
kokoro no koede san tanzu no youni  
rai tsuzuketa**

Voz: Afff… Vou ter que pagar pra você parar com isso? – disse uma voz irritada

Neji: O que você quer, Sasuke? – respondeu seco

Sasuke: Primeiro, abaixa o volume dessa sua guitarra porque não é todo mundo que gosta desse som desafinado e irritante. Segundo, ou toca certo ou para de tocar. Terceiro, pra que esse teatro todo?

Neji: Eu to meio nervoso se você não se tocou. – disse seco

Sasuke: Não era pra menos... – entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama – Mas te garanto, tem gente pior que você.

Neji: ... Affff – descançou a guitarra – Eu sei que fui grosso... Mas... Não queria magoá-la.

Sasuke: Xi... Já magoou hein?

Neji: Eu sei ¬¬

Sasuke: Você podia ter sido mais educado... Quem sabe agora vocês estariam juntos...

Neji: Cala a boca ¬¬

Sasuke: To de zuera... Agora quero falar sério com você. – disse um tanto sombrio

Voz: E eu também. – disse uma voz vindo da porta

Neji: Entre Gaara... Fique à vontade. - convidou

Gaara: Hump... – entrou e sentou-se.

Neji: Qual é o assunto tão sério?

Gaara: O mesmo que fez você estourar uma lata de lixo e brigar com sua namoradinha – disse com sarcasmo, Neji o fuzilou com olhar.

Sasuke: Agora é sério... A tal da Akatsuki é perigosa...

Neji: Com certeza... E eles TÊM talento... E muito.

Gaara: Hai... E ai líder? O que vai fazer?

Neji coçou a cabeça

Neji: Hum... Não sei... Vamos ter que ensaiar a ferro e fogo... E escolher uma musica que seja MUITO boa... Se quisermos ter uma chance.

Sasuke: Hai...

Ninguém sabia bem ao certo o que dizer. Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até que Gaara se manifestou.

Gaara: Sasuke?

Sasuke: O que?

Gaara: Você dormiu mesmo com a Sakura?

Sasuke: NANI!

Neji: ô.O

Gaara: A Temari ficou irritadinha com o povo tirando sarro dela e acabou "revelando os segredos" lá na sala mesmo

Sasuke: _Maldita Temari... Maldito Shikamaru... _Bem...

Gaara e Neji: #gota#

Gaara teve uma crise de riso (Gaara rindo o.O).

Gaara: Quem diria hein Sasuke? – rindo

Sasuke: Conte pra alguém que eu te...

Gaara: Todo mundo já sabe... Tinha que ter visto a cara da Sakura.

Sasuke: _Nota mental... Matar a Temari e o Shikamaru depois desse acontecimento revoltante._

Gaara: Então Neji... Como foi seus beijos com a Tenten?

Neji: ... Maldita Temari.

Gaara: Quem diria hein? – disse rindo malicioso – Todo mundo aqui é pegador agora! XD

Sasuke e Neji: ¬¬ Quer morrer?

Gaara: OK... Eu paro... Mas agora é sério... Vamos ensaiar duro...

Voz: Sim... É só você não ficar beijando a Ino durante os ensaios.

Naruto entrou no quarto

Gaara: O que disse?

Naruto: Temari contou que você e a Ino também tiveram um "caso". – disse rindo malicioso.

Gaara gelou e seu inner amaldiçoou Naruto. Neji e Sasuke olhavam para Gaara, chocados.

Sasuke: Você, Yagami Gaara com uma menina? Quem diria!

Neji: Bem... Revolução completa – _Esse mundo vai acabar..._

Gaara: _Malditos... Continuem com isso e irei matá-los._

Naruto: Caramba! Será que eu e a Hinata fomos os únicos que não aprontamos nada porque somos os mais responsáveis.

Gaara, Neji, e Sasuke: Não. Foram os únicos que não fizeram nada porque são os mais lerdos ¬¬ (XDDDDDDDDDDD e também foram os únicos que não fizeram nada por que... bem... a Tia Tenten não sabe escrever sobre eles XD'').

Naruto: Nani? õ.O

Gaara, Neji e Sasuke: Esquece -.- _Baka..._

Ouviram batidas na porta

Neji: Naruto, aproveita que você não ta fazendo nada mesmo e abre essa porta.

Naruto: Aonde está a educação? – disse sarcástico.

Neji: Abre logo ¬¬

Naruto: Não.

Neji: Afff... Gaara, abre a porta.

Gaara: É a mesma distancia da sua cama para a porta – disse meio sombrio

Neji: ¬¬... – olhou para Sasuke.

Sasuke:... Nem vem porque aqui é o SEU quarto ¬¬

Neji: Desgraçados... – levantou-se para abrir a porta.

Abriu a porta e teve uma surpresa que não esperava: Era Tenten.

Neji: Tenten...

Tenten: Desculpe encomodar.

Neji: Nada... Tenten... Precisamos conversar...

Tenten: Não temos nada o que conversar agora Neji – disse curta e grossa, pra tristeza do garoto (E para os fãs de NejiXTen XDD). – Além disso, vim aqui porque você tem visita.

Neji: Visita? – disse surpreso – Quem?

Voz: Eu mesmo, Neji.

O silencio reinou.

Neji: O que está fazendo aqui?

Voz: Queria ver como vocês estão se saindo.

Continua

**Historinha tosca**

Eu: #Deitada, olhando pro teto vendo se consegue fazer ele mudar de cor#

Neji e Chibi Kakashi: #Jogando PlayStation 2#

Neji: Ei...

Eu: Hum?

Neji: Não vai explicar o porquê da demora?

Eu: Já vou explicar...

Chibi Kakashi: Ei...

Eu: Hum?

Chibi Kakashi: Quando você conseguir fazer o teto mudar de cor me avisa? -

Eu...

**Fim**

**Oieee pessoal! Faz tempo né? XDDD OK! PODEM ATIRAR QUANTAS PEDRAS QUISEREM! EU MEREÇO! SÓ NÃO ME MATEM PORQUE TENHO MARIDO E 4 FILHOS! XDDD**

**É... Ta muito ruim! Demorei séculos pra postar e ta horrível... mas a intenção que conta! XD Agora as justificativas pela demora:**

**Preguiça XD**

**Escola ta duro**

**Jogando Narutimate hero e Yuyu Hakushô Dark Tournament**

**Sem criatividade**

**Acho que era só isso mesmo! XDDD Bom,consegui terminar com um clima de suspense XDD Quem será que veio ver o Neji e o resto? Descobriram daqui mais alguns séculos XD Mas vou fazer o possível para atualizar! Agora as musicas! He a incompetente aqui não achou a tradução das musicas...**

**1° Ohayou do anime: HunterXHunter – Musica muito legal! Quem não conhece baixa ou me adiciona no MSN que eu passo! É muito boa musica!**

**2° Ride on Shooting Star do anime: Furi Kuri e da banda: The Pillows (Responsável pela trilha sonora do anime) – ALTAMENTE RECOMENDAVEL! Escutem essa musica! É curtinha e não vai ocupar muito espaço no seu disco XDD Se não souberem aonde baixar me adicionem no MSN que eu passo! E também escutem as musicas de The Pillows... É muito bom!**

**Agora a sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten**

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: **Yo! Tudo bem? A menina que não me ameaça de morte -.- Isso é triste... E ainda me ameaça de tortura! ò.Ó Você vai ver... Vou jogar uma maldição em você... Para que você caia numa casca de banana e morra! Bohahahahahaha! Bem... Akatsuki rulez! Tadenha da Byakugan... XDDD Eles superam -.- To indo! Muito obrigada e MIL DESCULPAS pela demora! OWNED!

**Lika Junge: **Yo! Isso aee! Eu ownei a Byakugan! XD OWNED! Bom… Que bom que gostou das bandas! Eu também to com um amor platônico pela Akatsuki! XDDD eles rulam... Arigatou e gomen nassai pela demora XD Fui! OWNED!

**Hyuuga Tha: **Yo! Não mata os caras não! Eles são os mais rox de Naruto! XD Nhaaa quem sabe a Byakugan vai ganhar deles... huhuhu vai depender do meu humor! To indo! Ja ne! Arigatou e desculpa a demora! OWNED!

**Goddess-chan: **Yo! Mil desculpas porque o tempo que você deve ter esperado sentada deve ter feito alguns torcicolos! XD Bem... Arigatou pelos elogios e também acho muito bom o trio Akatsuki! Gomen pela demora! Ja ne! OWNED!

**Konoha Sisters: **Yo! Tudo bem? HaAUHhushuaSHUAhuAShua porque não gosta do Sai? Ele é tal rox! Bem... Não sei dizer se o Naruto é bem dotado ou não XD Arigaou e gomen! Bjus! OWNED!

**Lina Hatake: **Yo Lina! Tudo bem? Faz tempo menina XDD Bom a musica de gravitation foi perfeita! XD Bom... demorei demais nesse capitulo mesmo! XD Mas saiu... Mas eu o estudando T.T Hehehe até mais menina! OWNED! Gomen pela demora...

**ItachiSaru: **YOOOOOO! Como vai menina? Na paz? He as pessoas gostam mesmo de me chamar de tia... -.- Bem vinda ou FF e ao mundo de Naruto! Bem to escrevendo aqui né! XDD Arigatou por ler minha fic e gomen pela demora... Ja! OWNED!

**Fim da sessão**

**Bem gente! To indo aqui! Por favor... ME ATIREM PEDRAS! ME AMEACEM DE MORTE! Daí eu escrevo XD**

**Bem... Boa páscoa! Quem sabe escrevo um especial de páscoa! XDD Muito chocolate, muita coca, muita paz e muito anime! Espero que não tenham espinhas XDD**

**To indo! Fui!**

**OWNED!**

**Tia Tenten**


End file.
